Breath of Life
by I Am One Of The Broken
Summary: PostGoF A mysterious stranger turns up on Hogwarts grounds cluching a dead body.He is cloacked in black and no can see his face. The stranger's name? Harry Potter who has not been seen for over 13 years.PowerfulHarry IndependentHarry(Story better than it sounds just read the first chapter!) Originlywrittenby ProtrousGrayson buttheytookitdown so I am reposting it causeitsagreatstory
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The final challenge of the Tri-Wizard tournament was by far the most anxious of the three trials so far. The huge evergreen maze situated in the Quidditch Stadium seemed to be proving a true challenge for the three champions: Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. They had entered the maze a good 3 hours ago and there had been no sign of them at all. The anxiety and tension was equal for each school, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and the hosts, Hogwarts. Never had there been such worry in the three schools' history.

Then it all changed when they heard the scream.

A high shrill scream rung out from the maze itself and a brilliant display of red sparks shot into the sky, dazzling the spectators and a hum of conversation and gasping came as they heard and saw the display. Everyone was wondering what had happened and which champion had forfeited. Another 5 minutes later and they were answered as Fleur Delacour came out of the maze supported on both sides by Hogwarts professors.

Her silky blond hair was messy and singed and her robes were torn and smouldering in the pleasant summer air. The large mountain of a woman that was Madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons school of Witchcraft came over to her star student and put an arm across her frail, shivering shoulders. Fleur was escorted to awaiting family and she was embraced by her a young girl who was apparently her sister.

After the whispers and mutterings died down, a young man charged like a demonic bull out of the maze, brandishing his wand with an insane look in his eye. The staff on the floor of the pitch immediately stunned the unsuspecting youth and medical staff dragged off the lifeless form of Victor Krum into a tent to see to the Bulgarian Seeker and Champion of Durmstrang.

After the hub bug of a second champion leaving the competition, realisation washed over the spectators like a wave. Quietly at first, but growing in magnitude with every passing second, the supporters of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry broke into roars and rounds of applause as they realised that the only remaining champion was the candidate from their school, Cedric Diggory. There were banners being waved, cheers and hastily put together anthems being sang by all as the school was unified by its pride and happiness at being victorious against their adversary.

This lasted for an astonishing 25 minutes before it began to slowly fizzle out, to be replaced by exited murmuring and whispers (which also lasted for a considerable amount of time). Before the crowd went silent, awaiting the arrival of Diggory with the Tri-Wizard Cup to secure the schools victory. Cedric did return that night, with the Tri-Wizard Cup but unfortunately, not in the way the people were expecting.

There was an audible pop that echoed throughout the deathly silent arena as two shapes appeared on the floor of the pitch. With the dim blue glow that was unmistakably the Tri-Wizard Cup. The applause was strummed up yet again. Until they saw staff members rushing onto the scene and a scream of complete horror that evidently belonged to a female. Then there was yelling and the deathly silence reclaimed the stands as they all tried to make sense of the problem.

"My son! My son!" A man yelled as he ran at the limp form of Cedric, with his perfect sandy blond hair and chiselled features who lay un-moving on the ground. With the 2nd figure to arrive desperately tried to get a response from him. The man hoped that the boy he had created and raised was merely unconscious. He begged and prayed aloud that it was the case as he was held back by two official looking gentleman, who had come directly from the Ministry of Magic to oversee the 3rd and final event.

"Sir, calm down. We are doing all we can." One of them said, a tall black man wearing the same black robes as his associate. Who was a man with bright red hair that shone in the dim light, that was a beacon to the public as to who he was. It appeared to be thinning due to his old age and stress which radiated off of the pair as they stared at the second figure on the ground with Cedric Diggory. They had seen him earlier today and were extremely concerned that he was here yet again. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley both shared a worried glance as the medical staff came over and tried to get him to stop his vain attempts to revive the Hogwarts Champion. Which he refused profusely.

"That will be enough my boy. I fear it is too late." A familiar voice boomed from the sidelines as Albus Dumbledore marched over to them, his whole body radiating power as his robes billowed in the summer breeze and his arm instinctively plucked at his magnificent white beard. The second figure stopped his doomed attempt at reviving the stationary figure and rose to his feet, his head bowed in defeat as the healers bustled the limp body away. The second figure was a short person who was obviously a youth. He wore full black to the point it made it difficult to keep an eye upon him. He had black trousers, a black jacket with a hood that covered his face. Not even Dumbledore, who now stood before the boy, could see his face. Yet, he did not need to.

He bent to one knee and threw the hood back on the young man to reveal pale skin and an unruly mop of black hair. The whole stands went silent as this mysterious person was grilled by the Hogwarts headmaster until Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and did the surprising. Enveloped the boy in a warm hug. By then the medical staff were panicking as the Mr and Mrs Diggory were demanding an update on the boys well-being as they cleared away blood, closed wounds and tried to work out what was wrong with the boy...

Meanwhile, two figures were marching towards the Quidditch Stadium. One was a man with a shaggy mane of black hair and tattoos, whilst the other was a man with thinning mousy brown hair and robes with lots of stitch marks all over them. They were stopped by a man leaning on a staff with an extremely wrecked face and one human eye and another magical eye that flicked all around his artificial socket.

"Who goes there?!" The figure of Mad-Eye Moody growled as the two men approached. He reached for his wand when there was no reply but the two men already had their wands in hand. A stunner and magical rope flew at the man and knocked him off of his feet and tied him up tight. They both threw disarming spells at the figure on the floor and a second stunner to knock him unconscious. If what Dumbledore and Snape had said about this man were true... Well, let's just say, that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were taking no chances tonight.

"Perfectly executed, Remus." Sirius said with a joking tone.

"Likewise, Sirius." Remus replied, then they both heaved the large grisly man between them and trudged off to the castle. Where they were greeted by a worried looking Professor McGonagall and, an apparently annoyed, Professor Snape.

"Hurry it up!" He snarled, a sneer forming on his face as he saw two of his childhood antagonists looking anything but innocent, "We wouldn't want anyone observing your plight."

"Great to see you too, Severus." Lupin hissed under his breath.

"I see your sense of humour has remained the same as I remember." Sirius said cheerily, causing Hogwarts Potions Master to snarl at the man who had made the comment before turning on his heels, his greasy black hair and similar black cloak billowing as he marched away.

"Forgive Severus, he is not himself." Professor McGonagall.

"None of us are, Minerva." Lupin said darkly, looking out into the night, deep in thought.

"Shall we?" Sirius said after a few moments.

Back in the tent, the healers had made their final analysis. The head healer, a tall and rather round woman, turned to an associate for the final verdict. They locked eyes and the young man made an almost imperceptible shake of the head. She sighed in defeat and together they draped the cold and dead body in a white cloth and went to bear the bad news to his distraught family.

"I'll never talk!" The young man screamed as McGonagall shut the door behind them.

"Well THAT went well!" Lupin growled as they all listened to the tirade of curse's and obscenities thrown their way by the man who was obviously NOT Alastor Moody.

"You think?!" Sirius growled, "Who the heck was that?!"

"Bartemius Crouch Jr." Snape dead panned whilst looking at a spot on his robes which, the restrained man in the other room had spat on.

"Oh! The Death Eater." Sirius said, recognition shining on his face,

"Indeed." McGonagall sighed, "The man involved in the Longbottoms' attack."

"Along with the Lestrange's." Snape added.

"I see." Lupin said, casting a glance at the large oak door which helped to soundproof the young mans ill choice of words, "Well, now what?"

"We need to get SOME useful information from him. But he will not talk willingly." Snape said, sighing in defeat.

"And I fear for what the Minister will do when he gets here. There is no doubt there will NOT be an interrogation." McGonagall chipped in.

"Yeah, the Ministry are also bound by law to stick to certain rules when treating a prisoner." Lupin said.

"But we aren't!" Sirius snarled after a lengthy pause, his face set.

"That is a point made." Snape sighed. Hating that he was agreeing with his childhood tormentor. He whipped out his wand and went to the door. His hand resting lightly on the circular handle.

"Shall we?" He asked, an eyebrow arching high on his forehead. Sirius nodded and drew his own wand.

"I CANNOT STAND FOR THIS!" McGonagall roared, looking in horror at the pair, "Lupin talk some sense into them!"

But Remus Lupin had no words that could possible defend the man in the room or deter his best friend and brotherly figure from his dark path. Plus Snape was never going to listen to him anyway. He sighed in defeat and hung his head.

The pair, taking that as their cue, entered the room together and shut the door. Then, shortly after, the shouts and yells of Barty Crouch Jr. were replaced by shrieks and screams of pain and agony.

"I must retrieve the Headmaster. This cannot go on!" McGonagall hissed and marched out of the room, intent on retrieving Dumbledore before it was too late.

"How is he?" The father of Cedric Diggory asked expectantly. Expecting the worst but grasping to the thin shard of hope that he was wrong. The healer sighed deeply and avoided eye contact.

"NOOOOO! Cedric! Not my boy Cedric!" Mrs Diggory screamed as she read the signs on the woman's face, Mr Diggory was in denial as he barged past the head healer and ran into the tent. He tore the white cloth from his boys cold dead body and screamed,

"CEDRIC! GET UP CEDRIC! CEDRIC!"

But the boy remained as immobile as before, far from able to comply to his fathers pleas.

"Oh gods no!" He sobbed and collapsed, falling to his knees and grasping his son's hand and weeping undrying tears as he entered mourning for his only son.

Cho Chang had heard her boyfriend's parents' cries and she barged into the tent she saw Mr Diggory enter and saw the unthinkable. Cedric Diggory, lying cold and dead on a makeshift stretcher. With his father weeping beside him. She could not comprehend it, it was not possible, he couldn't possibly be dead. Yet here he was. Quite so, on the stretcher, looking as handsome as when she'd seen him off into the maze over 3 hours ago. It was almost too much to take.

She shed a single tear and allowed it to carve a path down her beautiful face before watching it fall to the grassy floor below. Then she was consumed by a new emotion... rage.

The boy in black, HE did this, he took her true love from her. She MUST avenge him!

She charged out of her tent, wand in hand, hexes running around in her head to use on her boyfriends murderer. She saw him. Being led away by Professor Dumbledore.

"YOU!" Cho shrieked as she charged at the figure, beside the Hogwarts Headmaster, with his hair sticking out in all directions as he walked away.

"Reducto!" She screamed, aiming her wand at the unsuspecting young man.

Or, more accurately, the 'should have been' unsuspecting young man.

He simply sidestepped the blasting hex, making it fly cleanly between the headmaster and himself. He then turned and Cho Chang felt her wand wrenched from her hands and saw it soar through the air and, in that moment of distraction, was hit by the Stunner he had fired at her. Hitting her in the chest and knocking her a couple of feet away before she hit the ground hard. She had never felt a Stunning spell with such power.

Lying there, on her back in the soft green grass she felt a sense of defeat wash over her. She had failed to avenge Cedric; his murderer had so easily defeated her. She curled up into a ball and wept tears of heartbreak. Until a hand could be felt on her back and a voice trying to comfort her cut through her self pity and anguish.

"Shhh, it'll be ok." It said, the words filled her with warmth. She knew who had uttered them, but something about how they were said made her think.

She rolled over and looked up at the boy she had accused of murder and knew immediately by the way he looked that she was mistaken. His pale face had a look of pity for her and a look of fear and utter horror, she could also clearly see the slight red puff around his eyes from him crying. His chaotic hair seemed to fit his chiselled features perfectly and he wore a pair of circular spectacles over his green eyes.

It was his eyes that proved she was wrong. Twin irises of emerald green that held sorrow within them. Sorrow, horror and self loathing. They could have been the eyes of a murderer, but something told her that this was not the being responsible for ending the life of her lover. She couldn't help brushing a hand over his face, trying to determine if what she was seeing was a mirage or some figment of her imagination.

The boy looking down at her was breathtakingly handsome. Even when she brushed away a bit of his black hair and saw a red and raw scar carved across his forehead, a zigzag of red descending from his fringe like a lightning bolt from a cloud bank. It was so bewildering.

"Who are you?" Cho Chang whispered, her voice barely a breath of wind as she spoke, unable to say much else,

"Harry. Harry Potter." He said, looking at her with concern, "Who are you?"


	2. A Good Start

**A Good Start:**

Hermione Granger stepped through the portal that placed her on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Today she was headed from London to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she would be beginning the fifth year of her education.

However, unlike so many of her peers, she was not looking forward to it. In fact, she was rather dreading it.

Hermione was of two minds over returning to Hogwarts... She absolutely loved learning. She spent so much time reading history and spell books, trying to master every new spell she came across. It was a deep seeded passion that she had for as far back as she could remember.

So, at the age of eleven, when she received the letter of acceptance for Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was delighted. For her, Hogwarts and her new-found abilities meant she could excel herself further and make her parents prouder of her.

And then she had actually gone to Hogwarts and within a month all of her excitement and joy had been wiped out, thanks in large part to a few individuals.

Hermione had a knack for learning. At Hogwarts she mastered every new potion, every new charm, spell and hex. No one was her equal. That, unfortunately, left her open to childish bullying from her peers when a teacher asked a question and her hand was already up with an answer to her lips. This bullying was orchestrated by a red haired boy in her year called Ron Weasley, who she (by no fault of her own) humiliated in a charms class in first year. Plus, seeing as he was well liked, it made Hermione's chore of friend making all the more difficult.

She had tried to make friends. She really had. At least, until her fourth year, when she had just decided to give up. She had realized that when school was finished, she would likely hardly ever see any of these people who'd made life so miserable for her ever again.

But that year had also been when the teasing and bullying got worse. All thanks in large part to Viktor Krum and the Yule Ball. She had believed it to be a turning point. A world famous Quidditch star falling for a book worm 3 years his junior. It was rather odd but still it HAD been a beautiful experience, she felt so happy when she was with Viktor. Like she could do or be anything.

Then came the times when she wasn't...

The girls in her house especially took to bullying her. Calling her names, pushing her around, one especially vicious girl set fire to her pyjamas. She went to a Professor but, because no one would stand by her, they got away with everything.

Then the year ended with Cedric Diggory's death and Viktor broke up with her, saying a long distance relationship wouldn't work. She had cried deeply but understood perfectly. Yet she dreaded what everyone was going to say and do this year in regards to that.

She weaved through the ocean of people who knocked around, seeing people off, saying hello after long summers of being apart. She sighed, imagining coming onto the platform and being hugged and talked to and accepted like these other people were.

Boarding the Hogwarts Express was easy as soon as you got close; finding a cabin on the train wasn't as easy. Despite the fact that there was 10 minutes before the train disembarked, on the normally eventful journey to school, the cabins were already full as Hermione tried each compartment to find somewhere she was welcome. But even the second years gave her looks of disdain when she popped her head in. She began to despair that she'd be stuck either out in the corridor or in a cabin full of first years. When she saw a near empty cabin at the back of the train. The occupants being a girl with dirty blond hair reading a magazine upside down and a form in complete black curled up into a ball in the corner of the cabin by the window. The girl looks up and Hermione sees extremely large blue eyes that seemed to bulge from the socket slightly. She gave Hermione a quizzically look before going back to the magazine, Hermione took that as acceptance and she hauled her trunk up onto the overhead grills and sat down by the door on the same bench as the girl with a good view of her and the mysterious form. She wasn't in there for even a minute before the door banged open and a female barged in. She was thin but a sort of athletic thinness, she had long bright red hair and she was wearing an emerald green t-shirt and a pair of torn faded jeans,

"There he is!" Ginny Weasley said, sounding slightly annoyed, "Get up lazy bones!"

Hermione and the girl reading the magazine looked up at her and then to the figure in black who was now said to be a boy. He had given no reaction to Ginny's entrance at all. She sighed deeply and walked over to him, she bent forward and whispered in his ear and he shot up like a monkey from a barrel.

"You wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed and she just put her hands on her hips and stared up at the tall boy clad in black. He was in a pair of black jeans and black hiking boots that reached up quite high up his lower legs. He wore a jacket that seemed to be of leather from Hermione's point of view with a hood that he had on that obscured his face. It seemed like he was taking a great deal of time to conceal his identity.

"Try me." Ginny said with a mischievous smile, leaving the girls in the compartment to imagine what the red head had said to the hooded boy. "Do you really need the hood? It's not like you can wear it all the time."

"Why ever not?!" He asked, sounding mildly curious.

"It's a bit too mysterious."

"I thought you liked your men mysterious?" He said, lowering her voice, making Ginny smile and blush wildly.

"There ARE other people in here!" Ginny hissed.

"Well then, I may have accidentally provided them with a juicy bit of gossip. Ginny Weasley and the new guy. If only Rita Skeeter was her!" He said, goading the red head and causing her to turn almost as red as her hair, "Why did you wake me up, I was having a rather pleasant dream about the time you walked out of the bathroom and your towel-"

"ENOUGH!" She screamed, causing Hermione and the only other occupant of the cabin to smirk uncontrollably, "you're almost as bad as Sirius! Oh that reminds me. He wants a word before you leave."

"Got it. Thanks Ginny." He said, all mischief and sarcasm leaving his voice as he pretty much ran out.

"Oh hey Luna!" Ginny said, when she noticed the blond reading her newspaper,

"Hello." She greeted, her voice sounding far away and dreamy.

"Do you want to come and sit with us?" Ginny asked in which Luna Lovegood's response was a nod and the pair of girls hauled her trunk down and left without a word to Hermione. Who watched them sadly as they exited and took a book from a smaller bag she had on her back and began to read, becoming completely absorbed by the words on the rather crumpled pages that she knew all to well.

She was so absorbed that she jumped when the boy dressed in black re-entered the cabin and rushed to the window. His hood down and an unruly mop of black hair on his head the only aid as to who he was. Hermione listened to him exchange comments with someone on the platform whose words didn't reach her ears as the trains whistle sounded, signalling the beginning of the journey.

After lots of shouting that Hermione didn't catch, the boy put up his hood again and closed the window, then without a word he curled back into a ball and returned to his slumber and, in response, Hermione returned to her book and attempted to block out the outside world. Until…

"Err, excuse me?" came a rather nervous voice, "Can I sit in here please?"

Hermione looked up and smiled warmly at Neville Longbottom, the only person in Hogwarts who had shown any kindness to Hermione in her 4 long years at Hogwarts,

"Of course. Feel free." She said, going back to her book as Neville hauled in his trunk and settled down opposite to the Gryffindor, trying desperately to think of something to say to the intelligent girl across from him. Failing miserably. Conversation never being his strong point.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the train, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were just begging for some quiet as the members of their compartment continually grated on their patience,

"Well, father says that the Minister is personally going to oversee all candidates for Hogwarts." Draco Malfoy bragged, "Obviously father will do some, because father is indispensable in the Ministry, no one could possibly be more important than father. Well, obviously there's the Minister himself..."

He droned on and on about his father and how amazing and rich he was, much to the irritation of Tracey and Daphne as they had heard it all before and it grew incredibly wearisome to listen to. The girls shared the compartment with the more unsavoury members of their year (in search of an inoffensive word): Draco Malfoy, his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. All members of their house: Slytherin.

The girls original intention was to sit with their ACTUAL friends Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bullstrode but Millie was in a cabin with a couple of first years (to try and avoid teasing) and the girls didn't want to know where Blaise was. They thought it best to leave him to his antics.

They had to endure the rancid company of: Draco's bragging, Crabbe and Goyle's constant need to guffaw at everything he said and Pansy's sickly sweet voice as she agreed to whatever rubbish that came from his mouth, for gods knows how long before Pansy and Draco left to go to get their Prefects duties from the front of the train.

"Bye then." Daphne said, shooting up and pulling down her trunk, whilst Tracey went to do the same.

"Where are you two going?" Theodore said, looking confused.

"We're going in search of some more... respectable travel partners." Tracey said and without a word they waltzed from the cabin, leaving a scandalised Theodore and an extremely confused Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oooh Tracey!" Daphne scolded, "You know they can't process words over one syllable!"

The pair burst into laughter, remembering the blank faces of the apes that were Crabbe and Goyle as they tried to figure out what Tracey had said.

The two girls transversed the corridor for a time in search of a good compartment. They saw Blaise, tongue locked with a Ravenclaw girl in there year and walked past utterly disgusted but prepared to tease him when they reached school. They also saw Millicent, in a compartment with a bunch of first years, reading an issue of the Daily Prophet. They contemplated sitting with her but decided to look on.

Call it destiny, fate, whatever! But the two girls found the perfect cabin.

"Excuse me? Can we sit here please?" Daphne Greengrass asked Hermione Granger,

"I'm sorry what?" Hermione replied...


	3. The Black Lump Speaks

**The Black Lump Speaks**

"Excuse me? Can we sit here please?" Daphne Greengrass asked Hermione Granger.

"I'm sorry what?" Hermione replied.

"Can. We. Sit. In. Here?!" Tracey asked, speaking slowly and sarcastically.

"Why would you wanna sit with a pair of Gryffindors?" Neville asked, anxious that they'd pick on him like everyone else did.

"That's an interesting question." Tracey said, looking over at her friend, who was staring at the black lump in the corner.

"We don't want to miss out because we were too stubborn about house boundaries." She said, "But if you don't want us here, just say the word and we'll be gone."

The pair of Gryffindors seemed to converse silently. Before Neville gave a soft nod to the pair and the pair of girls entered.

When the trunks were put away and the ladies had taken a seat (beside Hermione due to the black lump creeping them out) the whole cabin was plunged into an awkward and tense silence. Hermione tried and failed to read her book and the quartet just seemed to take the others in. Desperate to form a conversation.

Daphne had lustrous locks of blonde hair that plunged down her back. Hanging halfway down her back where she had done it immaculately the same morning. She wore a simple pair of jeans that hugged her hips a bit snugly and a simple green t-shirt, her green dragonhide shoes were on top of her trunk as she quite enjoyed the feel of the carpet in between her toes. Her skin unnaturally pale which brought out her twin pools of ocean blue eyes.

Tracey on the other hand had light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail by a pink bobble. She wore an extremely tight vest top that she had hidden under a black leather jacket. She wore similar black jeans with a pair of black boots. She was trying a new look to 'turn a couple of heads'. Which she smiled smugly about as Neville found himself casting the occasional lingering glance at the Slytherin brunette who casually flicked her hair and batted her eyelashes over her chocolate brown eyes. Causing the Gryffindor next to her to avoid her gaze and blush strongly.

Neville had seemed to grow out of the podgy timid boy appearance on the outside. His oil black hair was cropped short but not as close to the head as it used to be. He had obtained a rather strong jaw and a serious look in his dark eyes. He was wearing a simple pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. He had a sort of potted cactus plant on the seat beside him, which he had a protective arm around.

Next, there was Hermione. The bushy haired genius. She had seemed to fill out a bit, she was rather slender but, had a chest to be proud of (which she didn't really feel the need to be). She wore a red sweater and a pair of jeans that hid the changes her body had undergone effectively.

The only person who was observable that they couldn't really describe was the black lump in the corner. In the black trousers and hooded jacket. Even Hermione, who had seen him awake, couldn't describe him. Yet, that changed quite suddenly.

Draco Malfoy threw open the door, making it slam against the frame loudly. He was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who looked eager to cause trouble.

"Eugh! What is that smell?!" Draco exclaimed, "Oh it's only you Granger. I'm guessing there isn't a perfume strong enough to cloud the hideous smell of Mudbloods? Huh?"

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly at Draco's crack and Hermione tried to keep her cool.

"Knock it off Malfoy!" She growled.

"Make me, Mudblood." He snarled in response before directing his attention to the two Slytherin girls in the compartment, "What are you two doing in here? Did you get lost on the way back from the bathroom" Draco asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, obviously!" Daphne exclaimed sarcastically making Draco's face darken, "it's not because we thought you were a pompous pillock who we didn't want to spend the day with."

"Besides," Tracey began, "Just because that's what you do doesn't mean we all go through that experience."

"We left the compartment, Draco." Daphne said, her voice low and threatening, "So take a hint and leave."

"I know you did." He growled, before adjusting himself and his mocking sneer reappeared, "In search of more 'RESPECTABLE' companions, huh? And this is what you came up with?! A Mudblood and Hogwarts greatest failure?!"

"Get lost Malfoy!" Neville muttered but Malfoy continued his tirade undisturbed,

"Respectable?! I can think of House Elfs and Hags who fit the description better. Respectable?! By being in here you are becoming less respectable! It's like walking through a pig sty and then dropping down for a nap with the pigs. Disgusting! Name one person in this room who is respectable?!" Draco roared. Looking at the each member of the quartet in turn.

"Well. I don't mean to brag..." A fifth voice spoke out in response, "But I think of myself as a bit respectable. Especially because I'm not a racist pompous prick with nothing to do with his life but attempt to belittle others!"

Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Neville, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey looked in shock as the bundle was sat up with his hood down and was staring down Malfoy through a pair of circular spectacles. His emerald green eyes had a look of vicious anger that made Draco and his flunky's take a step back in fear of the pale skinned boy with the severely messy black hair, and livid red scar on his forehead.

"Who the hell are you?!" Draco cried.

"Hmm, interesting choice of words. Let's just say if you don't get the HELL out of here I'll give you a front row seat to Hell on Earth. Comprendé?" The boy said calmly. Looking only at the no longer sneering blond in the doorway.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Harry fucking Potter, the new guy who really doesn't like you." He said and jumped to his feet, making the trio back even further out of the room, "You know, this wasn't the first impression I wanted to make and I don't think you'll like my response to yours. So I'd leave and I'll forget you're hideous antics."

Draco looked at this boy, who was about his height, he was a bit thin but he radiated power. He thought that 'MAYBE' he'd found a battle he couldn't win. Yet he fought anyway.

He drew his wand and he took his eyes off of the boy for a millisecond and was Banished through Crabbe and Goyle and the door closed and locked in front of his face. He tried several times to open it but it stayed shut. So with a defeated look and an audience of smug grins following, the trio that was Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stalked back to their cabin.

Meanwhile, back inside, Harry sat down to looks of awe.

"Lose something over here?" He asked, after a short amount of time.

"No, it's just that-" Hermione began.

"You just took down Draco Malfoy!" Neville cut in. Then went red. Embarrassed by his outburst.

"Well you know..." Harry said in reply, before he trailed off,

"So..." Daphne said, taking in the boy across from her. "Who are you?"

"Honestly Daph! Weren't you paying attention?!" Tracey exclaimed. Scolding her friend playfully, "He's 'Harry fucking Potter' mind my language." She winked at Harry, who had a ghost of a half smile on his face as he looked at the floor,

"I'm sorry by the way." Harry said, confusing the occupants. He looked up and looked towards Hermione, "For, you know, ignoring you at the beginning of the journey. Sorry" he said, looking bashful.

Hermione couldn't believe him. No one had EVER said 'sorry for ignoring you' to her before. It was a peculiar sensation to be apologized to by a guy who had fallen asleep.

"Umm, no problem. You were tired." She said.

"True, but that's no excuse. Can I like, make it up to you." He asked, leaving everyone, Hermione included, staring jaw dropped at the raven haired youth.

"Umm. It's ok. It's cool." Hermione replied.

"Ok. Err, I'm Harry." He said and Hermione bit back the response, 'yeah I know', "And who do I have the pleasure of sharing a cabin with?"

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione responded and looked to the others.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville said cautiously, awaiting a crack thrown his way by the boy. But he just received a nod and a small smile before Harry turned to the Slytherin girls.

"Well I'm Tracey, Tracey Davis." The brunette girl said with a smile and held out her hand which Harry shook awkwardly. "And this is..."

Tracey gestured to her friend and Harry looked towards Daphne and the words she was about to say died on her lips. She became captivated by his gaze as Harry was by hers. Emerald green and ocean blue irises observed the other. Words not needing to be said to the other because they both knew what the other was doing.

They were developing a crush. Not to mention a blush.

"Hello?!" Tracey cut into the pairs mind and they both broke out of the trance they were in and looked to the girl. Before remembering what they'd been doing,

"Errm, I'm Daphne Greengrass." She said, finding the words difficult to get out,

"Really? You don't sound too sure." Harry said and Daphne internally cursed the boy for being so difficult.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, returning the mischievous grin that had grown on his face.

The three who weren't part of this conversation watched with mild amusement at the pairs flirt and Tracey in particular was grinning broadly. She was quite enjoying the small display being put upon by the pair.

"Well, I'm can't really wait for it, I'm gonna go and catch the trolley." Harry said shooting up to his feet.

"I'll come with you." Neville said, then looking at the weird glances he was getting from the girls, "What?!"

"Sure thing. We can talk and stuff." Harry said, unsure of how to actually respond, "Let's go."

With that, the two boys exited the compartment and walked away.

"I think that's the beginnings of a budding bromance right there." Tracey quipped when they were gone.

"Amen to that!" Daphne agreed. Staring after the pair.

"Do you think the spell on the door will let me back in? I've kinda got to go." Hermione said, worried that the spell would lock her out.

"Don't worry. We'll let you back in." Daphne said, giving the bushy haired teen a warm smile. Whose response was a wary nod. They appeared to be kind and she wanted desperately to trust them. But tricks like this had been pulled on her way too often, but now was not the time to be cautious. There were bigger things at stake, like a hideous mess on the carpet. She got up and left.

"Soooo..." Tracey said, when the door slid closed, "What're you're thoughts on Harry?"

Daphne looked to her best friend an answer on her tongue to the innocent sounding question, then she caught the mischievous glint in her eyes as she gave Daphne a knowing glance.

"Shut up, Davis!" She growled menacingly, only to be responded to by a chorus of laughter from Tracey clutching her chest as she observed her best friends face.

With her bladder sufficiently emptied, Hermione made her way back to her compartment. She passed a cabin with Malfoy and his cronies in it. Pansy Parkinson saw her and gave a filthy look so Hermione rushed on. Not wanting to be caught out alone. Which was exactly what happened.

Just outside of the cabin she was spun around by her shoulder,

"What's the big idea?!" She asked, as she saw that it was not the Slytherin Prince that had turned her but none other than, her chief tormentor, Ronald Weasley. With his girlfriend; the beautiful Lavender Brown.

Ron had always been a scrawny boy and now was no exception. He had shot upwards but not outwards, making him appear like a weed. He was handsome enough, with his strong jaw, dark brown eyes and (of course) the fiery red mop of Weasley hair. He wore clothes that were rather shabby and slightly baggy, most probably handed down from his brothers.

Now with Ron's looks and attitude repelled most girls, except (apparently) the prettiest girl in the year, Lavender.

What she saw in him was a mystery to Hermione and many others, seeing as Lavender had pretty much every guy following her around like a little lost sheep. She had long sandy brown hair which reached down to her sensual hips. Which she flaunted subtly when she walked. She also had a rather large chest which she did whatever she had to do to show it off. She was one of those girls that knew she was pretty and made sure she used it to her advantage; she had a real knack of being found half naked in broom cupboards with guys all over the school. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was still at Hogwarts.

"Peace, Granger." Lavender said, "We just want to talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you." Hermione said, turning to open the door to the compartment but being roughly turned around again, "Seriously!"

"Then shut up and listen then!" Ron growled before taking a breath, "Soo, we heard you Banished Malfoy out of your cabin."

"That wasn't me." Hermione said cooly.

"Oh come off it Hermione! You can tell us." Lavender whined.

"I have." Hermione said, "It wasn't me!"

Lavender pouted. She was a huge gossip and there was never something she didn't know. So this was evidently infuriating for her.

"Honestly Granger, what's your problem!" Ron said, "We're just asking what happened. We're even asking nicely!"

Hermione gave him a meaningful look; if man handling someone was his twisted vision of nice then she would hate to see him being nasty whilst asking a question.

"Just leave me alone, ok?" Hermione said and turned yet again to go into the cabin and, yet again, she was spun around, "For gods sake! Take a hint! I don't want to talk to you!" Hermione screamed and tried to turn but Ron had her shoulders in a painful grip,

"We aren't going until you tell us, Granger! So spill it!" Ron said, his face close to hers to the point she could smell his rank breath,

"You're hurting me, Ron!" Hermione gasped as Ron's fingers dug into her shoulders,

"Oi! Hands of douchbag!" Tracey said, after throwing open the door to the cabin.

"Bugger off Snake!" Ron spat at her,

"Why don't you!? We were here first." Daphne said and she pulled Hermione out of Ron's grip and pulled her into the cabin. Ron had a look of shock then rage as he took a step into the cabin.

"OI! Red head!" A voice called, Ron's head spun around and he went to glare at whoever called him, before paling significantly.

Harry and Neville stepped around Ron and stood between the red head boy and the girls in the cabin. Their arms were laden with sweets and other items. Which they deposited on the bench they had been sitting on.

"Is there a problem here?" Harry said, his tone dark and frightening, very much like the tone he used against Malfoy.

"N-n-no Harry." Ron said, stuttering under the collective gaze of 5 people, "Me and Hermione were just having a chat."

"Oh right." Neville said sarcastically, "And your definition of a chat is to man-handle and threaten someone. Huh?

"Shut up, Neville! No one likes you!" Ron growled and glared hatefully at Neville, who was already embarrassed at his outburst and was staring at his shoes but his shoulders sagged when Ron spoke.

"I like him, Ron." Harry said calmly. His voice soft but clear, sounding considerably more scary than when he was openly hostile. Ron cringed when he remembered who was there and he looked about ready to bolt, "Who I don't like, are people who insult or hurt my friends."

Ron gulped loudly and Harry took a step forward,

"So I'm going to give you a choice." Harry said advancing another step, in which Ron retreated a few, "You can either remove yourself from our presence, or I'll remove you."

With those words, Ron ran from the cabin, grabbing Lavender's hand (who had been spectating silently in the corridor) and he ran down the hall. Not making a sound or looking back.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked Hermione, looking intently to see if any damage was inflicted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, shrugging out of Daphne's grip and sitting down, her face dark and her eyes slightly distant. As if she were deep in thought. The others went back to their original seats and sat in an awkward silence,

"Soooo..." Harry started, after a few minutes, "it's my first year at Hogwarts, what am I to expect?"

The words were perfect. Hermione cheered up and they all began to tell of the happenings at the school as they went through the small mountain of confectionary items. They talked until the sky outside of the window darkened and they had to seriously consider putting their robes on.

"Why are these so tricky, god dammit!" Harry cursed as he tried to yank them on over his head YET again. They then got stuck on is forehead where a sigh erupted from him, "Help."

"I'll help." Daphne said, stifling a giggling fit just like the others. She adjusted the robes so they would slip down his body. But as that happened, his circular glasses slipped from his face and landed on the carpeted floor, "Oh sorry."

"No problem." A glasses-less Harry looked ahead, emerald green eyes shining now they weren't clouded by the thick spectacles, that she crouched down and picked up. She straightened herself and slipped them back onto his face. There eyes met and she felt a warm feeling inside of her as he gazed at her. She felt no need to back away. Well, until Tracey made soft kissing noises, which forced them both to back away from each other and blush yet again.

'Why was this happening?' Daphne asked herself mentally. She didn't even know this guy. All through the description of the school and his people he'd been extremely quiet. Nursing the same box of unopened Every Flavoured Beans as he allowed them all to jabber on about the going ons of the prestigious and historical school, from stuff you could find in a book, to Ron Weasley's eating habits and Draco Malfoy's prancing around the school, spouting his fathers name and acting like he owned the place. It was strange as he seemed to digest the words but also observe all of us at the same time.

More than once Daphne had caught his eyes on her, looking bemused or even mildly surprised Also, rather frequently, Daphne had found her line of vision stuck on the handsome raven haired boy with glasses. She was desperate to figure him out as she prepared to add the unofficial last part of her uniform. The 'Ice Queen' Mask.

It wasn't a mask per say. More like a way to keep unwanted attention from her by appearing cold and emotionless. It had worked effectively for 4 years since she had put it in place in her 2nd year. After a rather, traumatic event in 1st year, which she didn't want to dwell on. Either way, she would wear it whenever in lessons or at dinner and it kept interested parties away from her. And, until she felt safe enough to take it off, the Ice Queen persona would remain with her.

After another 20 minutes of idle chat, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station and it became time to disembark. We gathered our belongings and left the compartment and, after much pushing and shoving, exited the train to the station.

"First years! First years this way!" A feminine voice rang out above the buzz of chatter and laughter in the crowd.

"Hey! Where's Hagrid?" Hermione asked,

"Beats me." Neville replied, shrugging, "is that Professor Grubby-Plank?"

"Yeah," Tracey said, "What a name!"

The quintet laughed at that, no one had mentioned it aloud before.

"Well, I'm off." Harry said cheerfully, making the others turn to him, "What?!"

"Harry, the carriages are this way." Daphne said, pointing to the dirt track.

"Yeah..." Harry said, urging her to continue.

"Sooo," Neville began, filling the void, "You need to get on one."

"Well, I may be 15 and in fifth year, but I've never been to Hogwarts before. So, technically-"

"It's your first year." Tracey said, cutting off Harry, who merely nodded in reply.

"Fine, take the boats." Daphne said, feeling slightly deflated, which Tracey picked up on and shot her best friend a mischievous wink.

"See you at the Sorting." Tracey trilled and linked arms with Daphne and dragged her to the carriages. Harry waved and with one final smile at the pair of Gryffindors remaining, he went to the female Professor and, after a short chat, went off to board a boat.

"Now what?" Neville said to Hermione, as he looked around the ocean of students, "Wanna grab a carriage."

"Yes." She replied, "Let's get a carriage."


	4. UnSortable

**UnSortable**

Finding a carriage was easy for the two Slytherin girls, Millicent and Blaise had been saving one for them. All the way up to school they chatted idly, whilst Tracey held down something she wanted to scream at her best friend. Badly.

"So, I heard your train ride was interesting." Blaise said, flashing the girls a dazzling smile.

Blaise was a boy who was incredibly handsome and used it to his advantage. He had hair so short that he was nearly bald. He was hardly ever seen without his high collared coat. He had skin the colour of caramel and extremely dark brown eyes that, combined with his pearly white teeth he flashed when he smiled, captivated and melted any girl he turned them on and apparently, even girls he didn't, as Millicent showed with her constant staring at the boy.

Millicent was the nicest girl a person would meet. She was kind and gentle, but she had a huge self-esteem issue that people like Pansy Parkinson manipulated with ease. She was a rather large girl, to the point that jested that she was part giant. She had developed a rather unfortunate case of acne at the beginning of last year that she now seemingly had under control now, but the scars were still very much present on her face, which would also (unfortunately) cause even more bullying than before.

"Depends what you mean by interesting." Daphne said, trying to make little of it.

"We could say the same about yours." Tracey said, her smile crafty, "How did it feel to be tongue locked with Susan Bones for 6 hours?"

Normal guys would blush, that's why Blaise didn't.

"Fun." He said casually, seemingly suppressing a yawn, "How did it feel to spend your six hours with Granger, Longbottom and an exchange student?"

"Fun." Daphne said dryly.

"Mmmm hmmm?" Tracey said, casting Daphne a glance, her eyebrows raised.

"Later." She whispered, so the others wouldn't hear. Tracey nodded and the brief leg of the journey to school ended.

They disembarked and where about to head in to the Entrance Hall when they saw Neville and Hermione in a shouting match with Ron Weasley.

"Not again!" Daphne whined.

"Get used to it." Tracey said, leaving Daphne puzzled. What was that supposed to mean?

"Hey, Hey! Break it up!" Tracey shouted, her voice cutting over the red head and the bushy haired brunette, "Jesus, you're like an old married couple."

The Hermione and Ron glared hate fully at each other before Ron stalked off, grumbling under his breath. 'Thank you' Hermione and Neville mouthed and Tracey just shrugged. Then the trio (with Daphne trailing behind) entered the Entrance Hall and afterwards, the Great Hall.

The Great Hall, like every year, was absolutely magnificent. Four extremely long tables with four extremely colourful banners above. One depicting a Badger, hanging over Hufflepuff's. Another showing an Eagle over Ravenclaw's. A Lion over Gryffindors and finally; one showing a Snake for Slytherin.

"Well. Good to be back." Neville said dryly, "I love the amazing reception I get every year."

"Can you two not go five minutes without running into trouble?" Tracey asked.

"In all fairness, this was not our fault at all." Hermione said.

Tracey pulled them aside so the other students could file in without having to detour around them.

"Go on!" She urged, trying to get the full story.

"Lavender jumped on the carriage with us with her entourage and there wasn't any room for Ron. So he gave us evils as we left." Hermione began,

"Then she began grilling us on Harry. You know, stuff like: What's he like? Is he good looking? That kind of stuff." Neville said, with Tracey nodding along, and Daphne standing aside, waiting for her best friend. Her 'Ice Queen' persona on perfectly.

"Then she was asking all sorts of stuff about Harry as we got off and Ron must have misheard us. Because he was ranting at Neville about 'stealing his girl...'" Hermione continued.

"Then you showed up." Neville said, ending the story.

"What a-"

"Shouldn't we be getting a seat?" Daphne cut across Tracey, "Millie and Blaise are waiting."

Neville and Hermione looked at Daphne and were unsurprised to see her face neutral and her eyes cold. Tracey said 'ok', with a smile and a wave to the pair, she trailed off to the Slytherin table whilst Neville and Hermione stalked over to the Gryffindor table.

They received lots of strange and or horrible glares and glances from their house mates and they occasionally heard comments like 'Snake Lovers!' and 'No friends in their own house.' They tried to ignore them but it was hard when they didn't even try to keep their voices down.

After what felt like an age, marching and quivering with nerves, the first years arrived. Led by Professor McGonagall.

Bursting through the huge oak doors, trailing behind the Transfiguration teacher, in her billowing bottle green robes and a matching high topped hat. The tiny eleven year olds looked around nervously at the students and teachers who sat silently as they passed. Well, until the last student walked in.

Harry.

He didn't look too spectacular. In his normal school robes but, he was the only 15 year old wizard walking up to the stool and, he didn't look nervous. Which people did not know how to interpret. The students stopped and the whole school began whispering among themselves.

After the discussions had died down, the ancient black hat perched precariously on the low wooden stool opened the huge tear in its rim and burst into song.

**_In times of old when I was new_**

**_And Hogwarts barely started_**

**_The founders of our noble school_**

**_Thought be never parted_**

**_United by a common goal_**

**_They had the selfsame yearning_**

**_To make the worlds best magic school_**

**_And pass along their learning_**

**_'Together we will build and teach!'_**

**_The four good friends decided_**

**_And never did they dream that they_**

**_Might some day ne divided_**

**_For were there such friends anywhere_**

**_As Slytherin and Gryffindor_**

**_Unless it was the second pair_**

**_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_**

**_So how could it have gone so wrong?_**

**_How could such friendships fail?_**

**_Why, I was there and so can tell_**

**_The whole sad, sorry take_**

**_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_**

**_Whose ancestry is purest'_**

**_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose _**

**_Intelligence is surest.'_**

**_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those _**

**_With brave deeds to their name,'_**

**_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_**

**_And treat them just the same.'_**

**_These differences caused little strife_**

**_When first they came to light_**

**_For each four founders had_**

**_A house in which they might_**

**_Take only those they wanted, so,_**

**_For instance, Slytherin_**

**_Took only pure-blood wizards_**

**_Of great cunning, just like him,_**

**_And only those of sharpest mind_**

**_Were taught by Ravenclaw_**

**_Whilst the bravest and the boldest_**

**_Went to daring Gryffindor._**

**_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_**

**_And taught them all she knew,_**

**_Thus the houses and their founders_**

**_Retained friendship firm and true._**

**_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_**

**_For several happy years,_**

**_But then discord crept among us_**

**_Feeding on our faults and fears._**

**_The houses that, like four pillars_**

**_Had once held up our school,_**

**_Now turned upon each other and,_**

**_Divided, sought to rule._**

**_And for a while it seemed the school_**

**_Must meet an early end,_**

**_What with duelling and with fighting_**

**_And the clash of friend on friend_**

**_And at last there came a morning_**

**_When old Slytherin departed_**

**_And though the fighting then died out_**

**_He left us quite downhearted._**

**_And never since the founders four_**

**_Were whittled down to three_**

**_Have the houses been united_**

**_As they once were meant to be._**

**_And now the Sorting Hat is here_**

**_And you all know the score:_**

**_I sort you into houses_**

**_Because that is what I'm for,_**

**_But this year I'll go further,_**

**_Listen closely to my song:_**

**_Though condemned I am to split you_**

**_Still I worry that it's wrong,_**

**_Though I must fulfil my duty_**

**_And must quarter every year_**

**_Still I wonder whether Sorting_**

**_May not bring the end I fear._**

**_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_**

**_The warning history shows,_**

**_For our Hogwarts is in danger_**

**_From external, deadly foes_**

**_And we must unite inside her_**

**_Or we'll crumble from within_**

**_I have told you, I have warned you..._**

**_Let the Sorting now begin._**

Yet more discussion took place before Professor McGonagall's voice cut above the noise reading the first name. And the Sorting began.

The whole school for the first time were almost completely silent. Clapping quietly and politely after every student was sorted. Waiting with bated breaths for the tall boy who was certainly NOT eleven years old.

They past through the B's into the E's quite quickly. But when they passed through the P's without Harry's name being mentioned Hermione and Neville began to doubt if he was who he said he was.

When the last of the kids were Sorted and Harry was still standing there was some murmuring. Until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said,

"Harry Potter."

The whole hall broke into shouts and rapid talks as he went to the stool quietly and slipped the wide rimmed magical hat onto his unruly mop of raven hair and winced as it began to talk into his mind.

The whole Hall quietened down as they heard Harry seemingly having a quiet conversation with the hat,

"Hmm?" "Why thanks. You'd be surprised how hard those were." "Well my parents were in there." "Yes I have some friends in there too. But, well..."

There was silence as the hat seemed to think for a moment before shouting,

"Gryffindor!" It yelled.

The whole Gryffindor table went wild with applause, hoots and screams until surprisingly, the hat spoke again.

"OR!" It yelled, silencing the table immediately, "Slytherin."

The hall let out a collective **"WHAT!" **

Everyone was in a state of uproar. Including Harry, who was speaking quickly with the headmaster. When their conversation concluded Professor Dumbledore went up to the podium and silenced everyone.

"SILENCE!" The elderly man roared, he glared down at the students through his half moon spectacles and his hand subconsciously stroked his glorious snowy white beard, "We appear to be in a rather unique situation."

"That's an understatement." Neville hissed,

"The Sorting Hat, as you all know, searches your being diligently for your inner attributes. This decides whether you will be in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor." Dumbledore continued, blissfully unaware of Neville's comment, "Now what had happened here is that young Master Potter has displayed attributes that could put him in both Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Knowing glances and some cry's of 'Oh!' went through the Hall as everyone seemed to realise what the Headmaster was saying.

"Anyway! I will explain all of this in due time. But in the mean time. Dig in!" Dumbledore cried and the platters were filled with steaming hot delicious looking food. The students gratefully (and some even greedily) dug in.

Harry (who had removed the Sorting Hat and was walking down the row) slid into a seat opposite Neville and Hermione and smiled kindly at the pair, who returned the favour and they all dug into the feast. Taking what they wanted and putting it onto their plate.

"Hey Harry!" Two voices said in unison, "How's it going?"

"Hey Fred! Hey George!" Harry said to the seventh year twins. Who were the masters of pranks and were unparalleled with their ingenuity and cunning. Of all of Hermione's tormentors, she feared these two most. For they didn't pick on her that often (hardly ever in fact) but when they did she would feel the effects for a LONG time. So when they arrived and Harry was immediately chummy with them, she felt slightly tense.

"Rumour has it you were in a cabin with these two and a pair of Slytherin lasses." Fred went onto say, gesturing to Neville and Hermione with a sweep of the hand.

"Something you aren't telling us?" George said.

"Getting in on the action on your FIRST day? Must be some kind of record." Fred went on, winking at the teen in glasses who simply rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here before I ask for my money back!" Harry growled and the twins sniggered and shot winks at the trio before sitting down two people away from them.

"Okay! I've got some questions." Neville said, Harry finished what was in his mouth and said "Shoot."

"How are you so friendly with the Weasley's for a start?" Hermione asked.

"If you're really Harry Potter, where have you been all these years?" Neville asked,

"If you've never been to Hogwarts before how can you use magic?" Hermione asked, her second question was more important to her than her first, if there was a method of learning magic outside of school she was onboard.

"And, now that I remember it. You Know Who came after you and your family." Neville continued, unaware of Harry's wince at the mention of his family, "How the HELL are you still alive?!"

* * *

**A/N: Hedwig (Harry's trusty Owl) was purchased with Hagrid when Harry was 11 so he had a companion. But, seeing as this does not follow canon, that never happens. So no Hedwig. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved**


	5. Meal Time Shenanigans

**Meal Time Shenanigans**

"Why did he go and sit with those two?!" Daphne whined miserably as she speared a pork chop on her fork. She looked over at the boy she had met on the train. He had his back to her and was talking animatedly with Longbottom and Granger. She felt a wave of jealously wash through her, which she ignored and went back to her food.

"Geez! Jealous much?!" Tracey laughed, "Did you have big plans for dinner with Mr Potter?"

"Or was dinner something you could get back to after you two were done?" Blaise pitched in, winking at the blonde who simply glared back at the amused black boy.

"I'll stab you were it hurts!" She growled, jabbing the fork at him menacingly.

"No offence, but a jab with a fork will hurt anywhere!" Millicent said.

"Yeah, and you just scared Harry off. He was looking over." Tracey said and almost died of laughter at the almost comical transformation on 'the Ice Queens" face as she looked absolutely mortified. She growled and wouldn't talk to them for some time.

Harry had gotten under her skin; whatever had happened on the train had made her feel funny. She didn't know what had happened, but it felt so weird and her stupid friends were NOT helping. She sighed as they continued their conversation and began to spear her pork chop yet again, daring to hope that the raven haired youth across the room would turn and lay his dazzling emerald eyes on her. She sighed and spoke so softly that the others didn't even know she had uttered a word,

"Why did he have to sit with those two?" And then she completed the sentence in her mind, 'Why not sit with me?'

As it turned out, Harry HAD turned, he had been answering the questions of his new peers and to put an example into place he had gestured to the Slytherin table and stole a quick glance at the beautiful blonde who he'd shared a cabin with. He smiled and his eyes took a dreamy countenance.

"Harry?!" Neville said, shaking Harry from his thoughts (which were orbited the stunning blonde youth).

"Hmmm?" He said in reply.

"You were saying?" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah!" Harry then cleared his throat and continued, "So what happened that night was unclear, I just know that my house was gone, I was handed over to Sirius right before he was going to hunt down Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew?" Neville said, "That famous kamikaze wizard. The one who blew up those Aurors and was never seen again?"

"The one and only." Harry said, silently disagreeing with the part where he said that he was never seen again, "Anyway, Sirius was my godfather and my legal guardian, so he took me in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is Sirius?" Hermione interjected, "You two are talking like you know him and I have no clue at all."

"Sorry Hermione," Neville said, "Sirius Black is probably the single most accomplished and feared Auror since Mad Eye Moody. His toll of dead Death Eaters is rivalled by no one. He was the guy to send in if you wanted the out. Not taken down."

"He, my father, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew formed an alliance in school which they went onto use outside of school as Aurors. They were formidable, until the final year of the war." Harry continued, "Pettigrew left out of cowardice, Lupin left because of- erm- a special health condition..."

"Was it because he was a werewolf?" Hermione blurted out, clapping her hands to her mouth and mentally scolding herself for blurting out her thoughts. Harry simply raised an eyebrow at the bush haired youth and continued.

"And my dad left because my mum was gonna have me. He was on paternity leave when Voldemort struck." Harry went on, noticing the shiver at the mention of the Dark Lords name, he would ignore it for now.

"Anyway, I grew up with Sirius and I trained out of school. My wand is untraceable and I would train outside of school grounds and go to BeauxbatonsAcademy for private and discreet exams. But their curriculum and my training are much higher grade than Hogwarts spells and magic, thus." He trailed off, but waved a hand through the air and the entire table was shocked to see their drinks freeze before their very eyes. Hermione and Neville gasped and stared at him in awe and wonder. They had only witnessed feats like that performed by the Headmaster himself, "The fact I don't use a wand as much as a normal wizard. I use it for EXTREMELY powerful and dangerous spells. But other than that, if I don't need my wand... I won't use it. End of story."

Neville and Hermione nodded along and watched yet again as Harry returned everyone's drinks back to liquid form, them all having obtained a pleasant chill.

"Harry!" A female voice whined from somewhere nearby, which the trio recognised as Ginny Weasley, "Stop screwing with the food, people are trying to eat!"

"You didn't explain how you knew the Weasley's." Neville said, "Or why you act differently towards each of them. You're almost best mates with Fred and George, you and Ginny act like an old married couple and Ron, well, you scare him to death. What's that all about?"

"Oh, that one's quite simple. After the... Events, of last year, they decided to go into hiding. The Weasley's ended up with me and my godfather and we got to know each other." Harry said, his eyes distant as he reminisced.

"What did you think?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

"Fred and George are awesome, completely in sync and their pranks are hilarious, as long as you aren't on the receiving end." Harry chuckled.

"Ginny?" Neville said.

"Nice enough, bit of a weirdo at times. She also has a tendency to embarrass herself every once and a while..." He said, shrugging,

"And Ron?"

"Don't like him" Harry said, showing with his body language that there was no room for questioning on the subject. They shrugged and cleaned their plates. Eventually, the meal moved on to dessert and Neville and Hermione grabbed their favourites. Neville a slice of chocolate gateau and Hermione, some treacle tart. Harry sat their looking increasingly confused,

"What's up?" Neville asked,

"I, err, haven't had any of this stuff before." Harry said,

"WHAT?!" The other two asked, shocked,

"Well, I was on a strict diet and this," gesturing at the confectionery items, "never fit into it."

"Poor guy." Neville said, absently gutting his cake with a fork.

"Here, ah!" Hermione said to Harry, holding out a bit of treacle tart on a fork for him.

"I'm 15 Hermione!" Harry growled, but his eyes displayed fun and mischief.

"Fine. Open up for the aeroplane!" Hermione said, cooing like a mother to her child, getting her odd looks from the other people of the table, who already disliked her. Harry rolled his eyes and opened his mouth obediently, allowing Hermione to spoon some of her treacle tart into his mouth and couldn't help but smile like a 5 year old child being offered a worlds supply of sweets as the taste engulfed his taste buds. He blushed a brilliant scarlet as he noticed the whole table staring open mouthed at them. Hermione removed her hand and Harry leant back, removing the spoon from his mouth and placing it on the table. To stop from the unwanted attention, he focused his mind on the goblet before him. He then got the liquid with in to funnel out in a beautiful fountain of pumpkin juice which shot up the table and into the air and exploded in a brilliant flash and showered the occupants of the room in sweet smelling red rose petals. People screamed in surprise and mild shock.

"Nice save." Hermione said, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks, but for now." He said, reaching for the platter holding the treacle tart. "I'll feed myself. Mum."

The pair sniggered but Harry noticed that Neville was silent and had a hard look in his eye as he stared down at the table. Harry resolved to ask his new found friend later. Refusing to bother him now, hoping that as the feast went on he would lighten up.

Cho wanted nothing more than to walk across the hall, grab the boy and snog him senseless, but if she did, she'd probably never be able to do it again.

Harry sat on the side of the table that made him completely visible to her and with every short glance she shot in his direction she couldn't help her breath catching in her throat. She could barely comprehend the changes that had over taken him in a month and a half. He was taller, his hair was cut short so it was not as shaggy, and he was incredibly handsome. She didn't know of it was because he was on the table and couldn't see things the way she could, but the entire Gryffindor's population of females were staring openly at the handsome boy sitting with Granger and Longbottom.

"Cho, seriously!" Marietta moaned, "Stop with the staring, even I find it creepy."

"Shut up Marietta!" Mandy growled, she looked over at Cho and sighed. She knew what was happening to the young Asian girl but it was not simple dinner table chit chat.

"No Brocklehurst. This is serious." Marietta said, dragging Cho's attention from the raven haired teen, "This obsession has GOT to stop Cho!"

Cho couldn't have been more confused.

"What on earth are you on about?!" She asked.

"You and The Boy Who Lived over there." Mandy spoke softly,

"You're such an idiot." Marietta growled, "You've been either crying over Cedric or talking about THAT jackass all summer!" Gesturing viciously with her thumb over her shoulder at the boy, who had, apparently, began a conversation with Ginny Weasley.

"Have you got a problem with that, Marietta?!" Cho snarled, feeling a mixture of anger, hate, despair and confusion at the mention of Cedric's name.

"Yes! I get that you are upset about Cedric, and I respect your sadness. But what I don't understand is your obsession with this guy. For all we know he could have murdered him!" Marietta exclaimed, yet again pointing at Harry with sizeable vigour.

Cho was silent, and she tuned out the argument that had begun between Mandy and Marietta, as she was far too busy staring openly at the emerald eyes behind the thick lenses of the boys glasses which rested on Hermione as she leant forward. Cho looked away and focused her attentions on her two friends. Mandy Brocklehurst. A 5th year with black hair cut short so it barely reached her neck, she had a sprinkling of freckles on her face and almost always had a bright smile on her face that shone through her, making her soft brown eyes glitter in the light.

Marietta, on the other hand, had long honey blond hair and a pair of hazel eyes; she was a person who looked down her nose at a lot of people. Causing her to make far more enemies than friends and right now, she was making an enemy of Cho.

She was just about to leap into the fray and verbally bitch slap the pair of them into submission when an explosion and shower of rose petals caught their attention.

"Wow! Your boyfriend's something else..." Mandy gasped, catching some of the deluge in her outstretched hands.

"He's not my boyfriend." Cho sighed, adding 'yet' in her mind, tired of the disapproving looks from Marietta at this time.

"Attention!" Dumbledore called, bringing our attention to the front. "I have some announcements."

"First, I am proud to introduce Professor Umbridge and Professor Grubby-Plank taking up the respective positions of Defence Against The Dark Arts and Care for Magical Creatures." Dumbledore continued. "Our grounds keeper, Hagrid, is away so Professor Grubby-Plank has kindly stepped in to replace him and Professor Umbridge has kindly taken up Defence Against The Dark Arts for us. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say good luck."

In the ensuing silence it was evident that NO ONE gave the new Professors any 'good luck'. Though, Dumbledore seemed unfazed, "Now, as always, a few notices before classes-" Dumbledore stopped mid sentence as a short toad like woman in a horrific pink cardigan and hat rose from her chair. She cleared her throat with a sickly sweet _'hem hem' _which astonished most of the Hall. No one interrupted the Headmaster.

She waltzed over to the podium and the elderly man kindly stepped aside to let the small woman address his charges. The Great Hall was silent as they awaited her words with baited breaths, yet no one seemed to hear the far from silent whisper from one of the new students towards the toad-like woman.

She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a frog-like croak. The Hall gasped, then she tried again and yet another croak ensued. Again and again she tried but only croaks and 'ribbits' pierced the air, which was slowly filling with murmurs and snickers until finally, a Hufflepuff couldn't hold it in and burst into hysterical laughter, followed by the rest of the room. Umbridge turned bright red and stomped out of the room. The laughter died down as she left and Professor Dumbledore returned to the podium completely unfazed.

"Well, that was interesting." Mandy sighed as Dumbledore reiterated the school rules yet again.

"Indeed." Cho said as well. Looking over at the far from innocent look on Harry Potter's face.

"Now, in the matter of Mister Potter." Dumbledore said, causing the hall to silence, "The Sorting Hat states that it cannot re-Sort him. But, he says that he must join a House by the end of the week."

"How's he gonna do that!?" A voice cried and people shouted in agreement. The Professor calmly waited for the noise to die down and continued,

"We will invoke a Court." He said, and explained when blank face met his words," When a student could be put in two Houses, the two try to win said students attention to get him or her to join their House. So Gryffindor and Slytherin shall do just that."

"Oooooh" was the word that travelled the room as they registered is words.

"In the mean time, Mister Potter will work, eat and sleep with the Hufflepuffs." Dumbledore said, "You have one week Slytherin and Gryffindor. Now, off to bed, classes tomorrow." And with that the Hall was dismissed.

Cho watched Harry as he bade his companions goodnight and turned and waved at someone she couldn't see before walking out.

"Someone is head over heels." Marietta said to a blushing Cho Chang, unaware that Tracey Davies had just spoke those exact words to an equally blushing Daphne Greengrass as she waved back to Harry.

"Shut up!" They said to their best friends before heading to their forms. Both of their dreams to be punctured by dreams of a certain raven haired, emerald eyed teen who had caught the eyes of both girls...


	6. It's JUST Breakfast

**It's JUST Breakfast**

Harry woke up to sunlight filtering through yellow curtains. Everything was hazy as his glasses remained on the bedside table beyond the curtain. He was utterly at peace, the comfortable duvet hugging him nicely, sighing in contentment he rolled over and stuck a hand out through the curtains and grasped his glasses and flicked his hand back inside. Placing them on his face he was able to see. Which he didn't do much of, as he closed his eyes and reminisced over the night before.

_"Hi! I'm Hannah Abbot. Hufflepuff Prefect." A tallish girl with lustrous mousy brown hair and hazel eyes said, approaching Harry, who had been scanning the crowd for Hufflepuff first years so he could follow them up._

_"Err, Hi." Harry's reply was, "Erm, I have absolutely no idea where to go, can you give me a hand?"_

_"Sure, kind of in my job description." Hannah said, giving a sly grin and began to lead him out._

_Walking from the Hall, Harry was called over by none other than Tracey._

_"Hey Harry!" She called and Harry turned, smiling at the brunette._

_"Hey, Tracey." He said with a smile, purposely ignoring Hannah's discomfort,_

_"We missed you at dinner. How did you find the Opening Feast?" Tracey asked, arching an eyebrow, desperate to ask the question on her mind._

_"Aww! You missed me? How sweet!?" Harry said, grinning craftily, Tracey rolled her eyes and asked her question._

_"Did you make toad lady 'ribbit'?" She blurted out._

_"Course I did." Harry said, speaking as if it was like asking if 1+1=2, "Now, if you missed me THAT much, then I promise to sit with you at breakfast. But for now, I'm knackered and I'm not too nice when I'm sleepy."_

_"Got it. Night Mr Potter!" She replied and winked before strutting away, blowing him a kiss before she got back to her friends._

_"Likewise Mrs Davies." Harry chuckled, before turning to Hannah, who looked ready to have a heart attack, "Lead the way."_

_The words knocking her out of her stupor, she nodded and led him towards a room full of moving stair cases, hundreds upon hundreds of students were ascending or descending. He looked to Hannah to see which staircase to take and she was walking away briskly towards a small door set into the wall. Harry jogged over to her and followed her through the door. _

_They were in a small corridor full of paintings, with a plush green carpet being trodden underfoot by a steady stream of students in black robes, talking animatedly with their neighbours. After some time, Harry was about to ask his guide where they were going, when several students began disappearing into a hole in the wall. When they reached it, Harry saw it was a series of barrels that appeared to have slid apart to reveal an entrance to allow students to access a small tunnel within. Harry thought it was not a very secure hiding place. But the fact that a group of first years were in tears and had apparently been doused in some rancid smelling liquid Harry thought otherwise._

_Needing no encouragement, Harry stepped over the threshold and slowly walked through a dark narrow tunnel into another room, the Hufflepuff Common room..._

_If Harry was to describe the room in one word, it would be 'cosy'. _

_The room was roughly circular, with small tunnels leading off of the main room. The floor was a similar type of plush carpet that was outside, but the colour was a rich chocolate brown. The room itself had a warm welcoming appeal to it, being decorated with bright yellow hangings and having fat, comfy looking armchairs situated all over; with small desks, coffee tables and roaring fires burning in the fireplaces accompanying them._

_The room was steadily filling up with students who had been Sorted into it, oh and Harry. Who stood off to the side, feeling extremely out of place. This was their House, not his. Younger students were being shown around the room, and adjoining rooms, by Prefects, whereas older students we're conversing with one another happily. A notice board on one wall was full of sheets of paper depicting extra-curriculum activities and all sorts of school rules. Everyone seemed perfectly aware of and friendly to one another. Harry felt out of place, like a spot of black on a blank white canvas, impossible to miss. Several students pointed at him and spoke behind their hands or into ears of awaiting listeners. He sighed; this was at least a pleasant reaction, he'd been dead 14 years, people would be curious how the hell he'd survived. Harry couldn't blame them._

_"Erm, hey!" A voice said, bringing him out of his thoughts. The voice came from a boy of about Harry's age with short black hair and soft blue eyes. _

_'Not like Daphne's' Harry thought as he quickly examined the boy, 'Shut up!' He snarled to himself, shaking away thoughts of the beautiful blonde and onto the (in comparison) unexceptional boy who had decided to speak to him,_

_"Hi." Harry said, looking at the boy with slight confusion, wondering why he was bothering to approach him._

_"I'm Ernie Macmillan; this is Zacharias Smith and his brother Hepzibah." The boy said, gesturing to two blonde boys beside him. Their hair was scruffy and the colour of straw, with streaks of brown in the older boys, they had the same nose, same mouth, they were almost exactly alike. The differences were the hair, the differences in size (Zacharias was obviously older, roughly Harry's age, whilst Hepzibah had been Sorted that very evening) and the body language and facial expression. Zacharias had a sneer of contempt smeared on his face, his eyes looked him up and down and he wrinkled his nose at what he saw, as if he was a rather disgusting pile of dragon dung._

_Hepzibah, like his brother, was looking Harry up and down. But his eyes portrayed awe and wonder, Harry found that even more disturbing than Zacharias' open contempt._

_Besides that, the pair was identical..._

_Harry gave them a quick nod before returning to Ernie; he noticed a familiar badge with a golden 'P' standing out on it._

_"You're a Prefect, right?" Harry asked, which awarded him a nod and a grin from Ernie, "Can you show be where the dorms are please? I'm spent!"_

_Yet again, it was awarded with a nod and he led the way. The pair chatted lightly whilst the two blondes followed at a distance. Ernie led them through one of the adjourning tunnels and presented them in a small circular chamber with various tunnels leading off of it. Without a word he led the through one with a golden '5' above the opening and into a plush warm room._

_The room was filled with four poster beds with the Hufflepuff colours shining brilliantly throughout it. There was yet another short tunnel leading of to (what Harry assumed to be) a bathroom, with Harry's trunk at the bottom of the bed nearest to it. After thanking Ernie he made a beeline towards it. Only to have Zacharias step in between him,_

_"No." He said forcefully._

_"What?" Harry replied, puzzled by the boys actions._

_"No. You can't sleep there." Zacharias said._

_"And why's that?" Harry asked, really not in the mood for a third moron of the day._

_"Because, that's my bed." He said._

_"No it's not." Harry said and pushed past the boy,_

_"Ol! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled,_

_"Going to bed." Harry snarled back, "I'm tired, and when I'm tired I become annoyed, and when stupid morons with their heads way to far up their own asses get in my way, I get pissed."_

_Zacharias backed off at the sheer power and anger radiating from the boy, his brother had long since left and Ernie was watching with interest._

_"You can have the stupid bed in a week, when I'm gone, but for now. Stop being pathetic about a stupid bed and sleep somewhere else!" Harry roared, making the boy flinch, he nodded rapidly and ran off to a bed that appeared to have his trunk by it. _

_Annoyed and weary, Harry slipped into sleeping attire and fell onto the extremely comfortable bed and yanked the curtains closed around him. Poking a hand out of them to place his glasses on the bedside cabinet. As he drifted off to sleep a smirk lit his features. This was going to be an interesting week..._

Thinking back to the night before, Harry smirked, suppressing laughter at the ludicrous expression on Zacharias' face, then he swung his legs off of the side of the bed and (grabbing his toiletries and robes) went into the bathroom for a shower.

After half an hour, Harry returned and, looking up at a clock on the far wall, saw the time was 6:45. Harry cursed under his breath at rousing himself so early. He looked to his bedside cabinet and saw a half-finished letter on a piece of parchment. He went over and after a quick read, completed it. Then, with a quick glance at his dorm mates, walked from the room (letter in hand) in search of the Owlry.

"It is absolutely essential that Harry chooses Gryffindor." Dumbledore said, his face etched with concern, "It is for his own safety."

"Yet you have failed to tell us what he is in danger from." McGonagall cried at the headmaster for the fifth time that morning. They had been conversing the night before: Severus, Albus and Minerva; and had been rudely interrupted by the extremely irritating and pathetic Ministry spy Umbridge, demanding immediate action against whoever pulled the extremely well executed and ironic prank pulled on the toad like woman who, after some time, was joined by none other than Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and the man who will lead them to their untimely deaths...

"We know perfectly well that the Death Eaters have children in this school. Some who have even taken the mark, if Severus is to be believed?" Dumbledore looked over McGonagall's shoulder at Severus Snape, who was pacing up and down deep in thought, before throwing a look at the Hogwarts headmaster that showed his annoyance at being called out in such a way by the man he trusted.

"Yes, the Dark Lord has several Death Eater children in the school at this moment in time." Snape said; annoyed at being doubted by the very man who relied on him for information on Voldemort. He had never been wrong before... So why doubt him now?

"Severus' information has absolutely nothing to do with Potter. If they are to make a move on his life, they will do it." McGonagall stated, awaiting the ancient man's reply.

"But it is obvious that high quantities of Death Eaters are Slytherin." Dumbledore said.

"Still, there is a high quantity in every other House, Headmaster." Snape stated, "Do not discriminate."

"My apologies Severus, I did not mean to condemn your house" Dumbledore said, inwardly standing by his comment.

"Hmm…" Snape growled, knowing that the Headmasters apology was anything but sincere. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare for the dreaded first lesson of term."

"Me too." McGonagall responded, and with quick goodbye to Dumbledore, the Potions Master and the Transfiguration Professor took their leave.

"You DO know why he really wants Potter in Gryffindor?" Snape said as the pair descended the spiral staircase.

"What on Earth are you talking about Severus?!" McGonagall sighed, tired of Severus at this moment in time.

"Well, think. He was placed with the Weasley's to **_get ahead with friends, _**then he has the nerve to decide which House he must be in to manipulate the boy into doing his bidding! This is wrong!" Snape roared,

"You're wrong Severus." McGonagall sighed, weary of Snape's constant anger towards the Headmaster whenever the Potter boy was mentioned. She liked the boy and agreed with Dumbledore's claim that he should be in Gryffindor. For the selfish reason that if he was even half the person his father was, well, she didn't want Slytherin getting that Quidditch Cup again. She also trusted Dumbledore's judgment; if he said Potter needed to be in Gryffindor, so be it. She trusted him.

But, what sowed the seeds of doubt in her mind was that Severus trusted the man as much (if not more) than she did and Severus was not one to make wild accusations against someone unless he was certain and had evidence to substantiate his claims. Snape was a perfect Slytherin that way. He was able to analyse and solve any problem placed to him in mere seconds, making him a rather dangerous adversary. He also possessed a high level of cunning and was extremely calculative. Minerva believed that all he would require was the spontaneous flare he had in his youth to be the perfect wizard. A flare that had dimmed and died as years passed by. Snape was one of Dumbledore's more powerful weapons against the Dark Lord as he was held with such high esteem as he was (in some ways) a better wizard than both Dark Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light.

So as they parted ways to prepare for the onslaught of students they were to face. Minerva McGonagall allowed a stray thought to trapeze across her mind. What if Dumbledore WAS manipulating the boy? She had to know the truth. It would be hard, but she sure as hell would find out...

The owl soared away with two letters clasped in it's talons. One written the night before to the senders Godfather, giving him vague details on how the train ride and Sorting had been and another (to someone FAR more important ) which explained every last detail to right to the point of what sweets were eaten on the train. She would want to hear everything and he loved her for that.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice came from behind him and Harry turned from his place at the glass-less window and turned to see Neville Longbottom standing nervously in the doorway.

"Surprisingly, no." Harry said, for he had expected his first night at Hogwarts to be difficult. But he had fallen into his slumber as soon as his head had touched the pillow, "You?"

"I don't have very nice dorm mates." Neville admitted, looking down at his shoes, "I am what you might call the class fool and they like to point that out a lot."

Harry could tell that it was hard for Neville to admit something like that and felt strangely honoured that he had been told.

"Well, that's gonna change." Harry muttered and Neville looked up, an eyebrow raised but his eyes shining in hope.

"How?" He asked and he had only seen the grin that stretched across the face of Harry performed by two other people in his life. The Weasley Twins.

"Oh, you'll see." Harry said, and conjured some parchment a quill and some ink wandlessly and scribbled onto it a quick letter, making sure as to not allow Neville to see what he was writing and after that he called down a school owl and sent the third letter of the morning.

"Who was THAT too?" Neville asked,

"No one in particular." He brushed off and he changed the subject, "Look, I don't want to get lost on my first day, so do you mind giving me a tour of the castle?"

"Umm, ok." Neville replied, nervous about stuttering or making a fool of himself whilst showing Harry around. But he pushed those thoughts aside and pulled on a brave face and led the way to show his (hopefully) new friend around his surrogate home...

"For gods sake Daphne! It's only breakfast!" Tracey called into the bathroom as her friend had rushed in over an hour ago, "Geez, it's like he's proposing to you already."

Tracey didn't need to see Daphne to know that her words had brought a blush to her best friends face. Her and Millicent had given her no end of torment when they had reached the dorm and Tracey had let it slip that Harry was sitting with them at breakfast roughly an hour ago. She had originally intended to keep it quiet until then and watch her friend have a heart attack as the handsome new guy took a seat at the table. It would have been priceless but she had let it slip, silly her.

"Shut up Trace!" came Daphne's voice, followed by a huff of indignation before the door opened to reveal Daphne with her flawless skin glowing and her lustrous locks of light blond hair hanging limply from where she had left them after straightening them. She wore the light grey waistcoat with the Slytherin emblem over her breast over a plain white shirt, a grey skirt which hung just below her knees and a tie with the Slytherin colours upon it. A green tie with silver stripes. She had her Ice Queen mask on which meant her beautiful blue eyes were void of emotion and a straight face that gave away nothing. Tracey believed that with a face as beautiful as hers there should be more emotion present. She knew why there wasn't (in public) but she wished that there was.

"Let's go to breakfast." She said and began to walk away. Tracey walked after her, tying her hair into a bun with two separate strands gliding across both of her cheeks and framing her face, the tips barely reaching the collar of her shirt.

They ascended the steps to the common room to find Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson lip locked in the centre of the common room. Crabbe and Goyle watching dumbly from the sidelines.

"It put's you off your breakfast that does." Blaise said from behind them, causing the girls to start. It may not be the first time it had happened but it was still an unwelcome morning shock.

"Have you ever tried NOT doing that?" Daphne growled.

"Yeah. It's boring." Blaise said, as if the statement was the simplest comment in the world. Daphne and Tracey rolled their eyes in playful annoyance and the trio just left the common room and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast; joined shortly after by Millicent.

"You know, you have NEVER spent that much time in the bathroom at school Daph." Millicent stated, "One would think that today was different."

"Milli, Milli, Milli. Daphne's never spent that much time in the bathroom EVER." Tracey said, smirking at her best friend and glancing at Blaise, who had no idea where this was leading but patiently awaited for the girls to let it slip and he would join in the teasing if necessary (which it ALWAYS was).

"Oh Mr Zabini, we will be having a 5th member to our usual quartet at breakfast." Tracey went onto say, smirking as Blaise's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Well, Miss Davies. Am I to assume that this guest is a young man who recently caught the attention of our dearest Ice Queen her?" Blaise asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Daphne said, her voice icy.

"We'll see." Tracey trilled and skipped off into the Hall towards the Slytherin table.

The group sat and spoke for a few minutes and then Tracey, sitting opposite to Daphne, saw a look of shock and nervousness shine through her skin tight facade. She grinned; she didn't need to turn around to see who had entered the room, but she did anyway and unsurprisingly she saw the raven haired teen that was Harry Potter, enter the Great Hall with Neville Longbottom.

Harry was laughing at whatever Neville had been telling him and Neville's face split into a huge grin at his new friend's reaction. Harry then tried to convince Neville to do something but he shook his head and went off to the Gryffindor table. So, with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, he made his way over to the Slytherin table.

Tracey watched the reaction to Harry's trek across the Hall on Daphne's face. Her eyes widened almost unnoticeably and her breathing increased, as could be told from her rapidly rising chest. He walked up and spoke.

"So is the invitation still open for me to sit with you guys?" Harry asked, hiding his nerves.

"You kind of invited yourself Harry." Tracey said, not even suspecting how he masterfully hid his emotions.

"And you kind of didn't say anything to put me off." Harry then said, "In fact. You did quite the opposite."

"Oh really? That's not what we heard." Blaise cut in, slightly amused at finding another male who could actually go against the brunette, "We heard a story saying you couldn't wait to see our lovely friend Mrs Greengrass over here."

Daphne was victorious in keeping the blush off of her pale cheeks but did fix Blaise with a glare.

"If looks could kill!" Millicent laughed.

"You'd have life in Azkaban by now!" Tracey completed.

Daphne rolled her eyes and looked at the emerald eyed teen, whose cheeks were slightly coloured. He saw her looking and gave a lopsided grin, which Daphne responded to with a smile of her own. Both of them temporarily forgetting about looking unfazed in front of the others and their cheeks flooded with colour as the blushes roared free. The others noticed and after a few sly comments and some excellently well placed comebacks from the victims of the verbal onslaught Harry dropped into a seat next to Tracey and opposite Daphne (much to the embarrassment of the pair) and, after some quick introductions, the quintet indulged in their breakfasts and chatted like they were old friends.

Whilst the group where having a pleasant time (and Neville had seated himself with Hermione with the intention of making a friend in the bushy haired genius) Cho Chang was having a horrible morning.

Professor Flitwick had been distributing named timetables to individuals in his House, and, as Cho had been reading hers, she noticed that she had a time table with the words: **_Miss._****_ Cho Chang (5th Year Timetable)_**

Thinking it was some sort of mistake or joke she walked up to the extremely short Professor and asked for a word. The man pulled on his bushy moustache and with a sigh and an unnecessary (and slightly nervous) rearrangement of his glasses he led he rout of the Hall and into the Entrance Hall.

"Miss Chang, are you aware of the fact that you did not receive your results for your OWLs?" Professor Flitwick began,

"Yes sir." Cho said apprehensively, she now felt a single sliver of coldness down her spine.

"Well. Here they are." He said and pulled a slightly crumbled piece of parchment from his pocket and presented it to her.

**_OWL Results: Chang Cho:_**

**_T- Defence Against the Dark Arts_**

**_T- Potions_**

**_T- Transfiguration_**

**_T- Charms_**

**_T- Divination_**

**_T- History of Magic_**

**_T- Herbology_**

**_T- Astronomy_**

**_D- Care of Magical Creatures_**

Cho's eyes almost blew out of her sockets as a result of seeing her horrific exam results.

"Hagrid was feeling generous considering your previous loss but that does not excuse the fact that you have achieved the WORST marks in Hogwarts history!" the small man yelled, trembling slightly with rage and attracting a small amount of attention from those entering and exiting the Great Hall. "What has INSULTED me further is the fact that you have not only brought disgrace upon yourself, but your family, your House and, to some extent, myself and your House mates. I am so disappointed and I am sure your mother will be too."

Cho shuddered and gulped audibly. She would rather sell her soul to the Devil than face her mother's wrath. She'd be dead either way.

She couldn't help but feel grateful to the half-giant Hagrid for taking pity on her and taking 'her previous loss' into account. She sighed, _'Oh Cedric, I miss you so much! You always knew what to do. HELP ME!' _But she was on her own, so going against her usual reaction (to scream and cry and call him every curse known to wizard but she didn't) she swallowed her pride and almost whispered her response, "What do I have to do?"

"You are going to take fifth year again. You are going to retake your OWLs at the end of the year and you WILL pull your finger out and get E's and O's instead of D's and T's." Flitwick growled and began to hobble off, "You have your timetable, get to class do NOT be late and for heaven's sake do NOT embarrass me again!"

"Yes Professor. I'm sorry Professor." Cho said, her eyes fixed on her pumps, her fists clenched around the two pieces of parchment that had humiliated her. Adding salt to the wounds so to speak, Cho's honour was damaged and she had to regain it by being the best. Even better than Miss Priss Granger… Fat chance…

She looked at her now crumpled timetable and with a heavy sigh made her way to the greenhouses for Herbology.

Meanwhile Harry had risen from the bench and bade his goodbyes and with a few lingering glances passing between the blue eyes blond and the emerald eyed youth he departed for Herbology. Preparing himself for his FIRST lesson of whatever Hogwarts had to offer…


	7. Bad Mood

**Bad Mood**

Cho was in a bad mood. The Ravenclaws of the 5th year were openly making fun of her for the fact that a 6th year was attending their classes. _'Maybe if I had revised more instead of slacking off with Marietta or being with Cedric'_ she thought before cancelling her train of thought when the thoughts of her perfect (yet deceased) boyfriend plagued her.

The whispers in her ear, the romantic surprises and the open affection she had received 'Just because I love you.' (He used to say). She sighed and hugged herself, holding the worst of her tears inside herself yet still some escaped.

The people's comments came to a halt, to be replaced by nervous murmuring. Cho's eyes remained closed as she held back tears, refusing to allow the metaphorical dam of her twisted emotions to rupture until she felt a soft piece of material gently wiping the tears off of her cheeks. She opened her eyes expecting to find Professor Sprout but instead found a completely different person. Harry Potter.

His eyes reflected concern as he looked down at her, he stepped back and held out the silk handkerchief he had been daubing her face with. She smiled and accepted it gratefully. Then, realising who it was, Cho wiped the smile from her face as she composed herself under the scrutiny of Harry's twin emerald eyes.

"Thanks." She choked out and Harry nodded and with a quick and warm smile he went and leaned against the greenhouses exterior. She saw he was deep in thought and bit back the urge to go and speak to him. From the rumours that had travelled school, he wasn't the nicest guy when disturbed.

'Maybe he DID kill Cedric?' A nagging worm in the back of Cho's mind which she pushed to the back of her mind where it festered and boiled in the dark cauldron that was her confused emotions.

Harry had a similar experience as he leant against the surprisingly cool glass which held the mass assortment of Hogwarts plants. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes, taking in the early September morning sun light. He was thinking. They were not pleasant thoughts, riddled with guilt anger and hate.

Guilt that he felt towards this Diggory kid. Anger that they didn't act sooner. Guilt over everyone who had died or been injured under his and Dumbledore's command. Anger that they had failed the wizarding community. Hate towards the man who the wizarding community refused to believe had returned: Lord Voldemort.

The self-proclaimed master of death was a cause for much misery in his life. His constant attacks had kept the Order on their toes and Harry (because of the shambles that had been the 'GRAVEYARD INCIDENT') out of any direct contact. Nobody knew of The Dark Lord's true plans at this time and many believed he was simply adjusting to be being 'alive' again but Voldemort would eventually have a plan, which THEN would put everyone in danger. So, as to keep him safe (apparently) Harry had been forced to spend time at The Burrow (with the rather irritating Weasley clan) and in a safe house out of the country.

As a broad grin split his features, the latter usage of his time Harry was brought back to the real world by the opening of the greenhouse doors.

The doors opened signified the arrival of Professor Sprout, the Herbology Professor and Hufflepuff's Head of House. Neville and Harry had run into her that very morning which resulted in Harry receiving his timetable. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed in with Harry and eventually Cho coming in afterwards. Cho saw Harry and was about to make a beeline to stand with him when Susan Bones stood next to him with Hannah Abbot on her other side and Ernie Macmillan on Harry's other side. The quartet were making polite chat and seemed happy in each others company. So Cho went and distanced herself from the bulk of the class and stood by the wall. Much like Harry had earlier. She watched him through most of the lesson and noticed things about him that showed her some of his characteristics during the rather mundane chore that was listening to the OWL's speech and what was expected of them.

Professor Sprout's eyes turned to Cho at that point and many of her peers sniggered and made rather obscene (yet discreet) comments and hand gestures. She hadn't been very nice to people in lower years during last year and the year before so it did not surprise Cho that they were seeking some kind of retribution. What hurt was that Professor Sprout was either blissfully unaware of the hatred she was receiving, or was completely knowledgeable and was purposefully ignoring it.

Anyway, after the speech, Professor Sprout brought out a variety of different magical plants and a set of card with names. The task was to match them. She asked for volunteers, which Harry was the only one to respond to. He completed the task in mere seconds and all 8 plants were named and he even gave quick explanations of their trait's and natural habitats. Saving Professor Sprout a job and earning him some respect points from the Professor. The students looked at him like he was some sort of freak but he looked rather pleased. He had an odd twinkle in his eyes as he stepped back among the other 5th years, a comment reached Cho's ears which were the simple words, 'Great! Another Granger!' There were many mutters of agreement and discontent at the emerald eyed boy who had obviously heard them but refused to show any sign of it. His face was emotionless as he hung on the Professors words, the twinkle still present in his eyes.

After Herbology, they all hurried to Charms. After that morning, Cho did not feel too enthusiastic to be setting foot in a room with Flitwick especially seeing as the period continued after lunch. Yet, despite the initial look of disappointment, Flitwick didn't give her a second glance.

Maybe it was because he had gotten the rant out of his system that morning. Or, perhaps it was because his attention was on Harry. Who she was glad to see seeming happier than he did before Herbology as he answered all of Flitwick's questions and even demonstrated the spells he presented perfectly.

The atmosphere was different after this lesson though. Being in Hufflepuff for the week meant that all of the House Points that he clocked up in that lesson alone went to none other than Hufflepuff. They were quite impressed and the snide remarks diminished considerably.

At lunch, Harry went and sat at the Slytherin table. Alone for the time being. That was when Cho made her move.

"Hello Harry." Cho said, standing behind the boy who had been about to reach for something.

"Hi! It's Cho right?" He replied, spinning his hips so he could face the gorgeous Asian girl. Cho nodded, pleased that she had been remembered.

"Yes, erm, how are you?" Cho asked, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm good thanks." Harry responded, clearly feeling the awkwardness of the conversation, "Yourself?"

"I'm good thank you." Cho said, then noticed Marietta by the door. "Well see you in class!" And with that Cho departed.

Marietta was not pleased with Cho for seeking out this Potter boy. To her, he held a kind of dark aura. There was something about him that made her double take. A hidden darkness. She had no doubt in her mind that he was involved in the death of Cedric Diggory. How could he not. He appeared with his corpse and shouted some crap about You Know Who. He'd clearly lost it. You Know Who was dead. Gone. No longer an issue. He was just trying to hide the fact he was a murderer. Yet it appeared Marietta was the only one to see all of this. But oh people would see. In time. Starting with Cho...

After the world's most awkward conversation, Harry settled for a second level of awkward. Daphne Greengrass and a rather early letter.

He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that she was breathtakingly beautiful, maybe it was because he'd not seen many witches his age in his 15 years of life or, and this one seemed more probable, maybe it was the fact that he had never encountered a person who hid themselves from others just as much as he did. Harry knew why he did it, but what did she have to hide. He contemplated asking her as she entered but it didn't feel like simple lunchtime chat. So he decided to wait for the right time. Whenever that was.

As Tracey, Daphne and Blaise sat down, Millicent, Neville and Hermione (all at respective distances from one another) entered the Hall. Harry waved to the pair of Gryffindor's, who simply shook there heads at his gestures to sit with them. 'Why not?!' He thought as he turned back to find a familiar brown owl swooping down the table and landing beside his plate.

"Hey there. Didn't expect you back so soon." Harry cooed, grabbing some bread and offering it to the owl, which gratefully accepted as it held out its leg for Harry to remove the letter. Which Harry did with childish excitement. Then with a swig from his goblet, the owl took to the air, leaving a set of confused Slytherin's and a giddy Harry Potter.

"Whose that from?" Daphne asked.

"Family?" Milicent asked.

"Friends?" Daphne asked.

"Girlfriend?" Tracey and Blaise teased at once, and got the desired effect, from Daphne. Who blushed at her best friends teasing.

"The second option." Harry said, looking at the perfect white envelope with the oh so familiar handwriting with his DREADED full name on the front.

"Open it then." Tracey said, then seeing Harry's weird look and the weird looks of her friends quickly ran to her own defence, "What?! If this person's his friend then I want to hear who Harry fucking Potter associates with!"

Blaise and Milicent did not understand the use of name but Harry and Daphne got a light chuckle from it. But Harry simply slipped the letter into his pocket,

"Sorry guys." Harry said, "Private and Confidential."

A chorus of half-hearted yet good natured 'awws' and 'boo's' were interrupted by a group of Gryffindor 5th years lead by none other than Dean Thomas.

"Hi Harry. I'm Dean. This is Seamus, Ron and Neville." He said.

"Hey Neville!" Harry said, completely ignoring the black boy for a second as he spoke to Neville, irking Ron some.

"Well, Harry. We were wondering if you'd like to eat with us?" Dean asked, clearly to the displeasure of the red head Weasley and the black haired and freckled Finnigan.

"Gee, that such a great gesture but that one-" Harry pointed to Ron as he spoke, "puts me off my food. I think I've seen trolls eat better than that."

Ron's ears turned scarlet at the comment and Tracey snorted at the comment, with Blaise seeming to grin in approval.

"Also, do you know how hard it is to get comfortable on the Gryffindor benches." Harry went on, "Yeah, I think I'll stay here. And besides. The views much better over here."

Daphne looked over at him and noticed that as he spoke his cheek flared up slightly as he said those words and combined with some teasing glances from Milicent and Tracey cause her cheeks to burn just as much as his.

Dean seemed slightly disappointed but Seamus and Ron looked downright offended and they stomped off. Dean and Harry exchanged a few words and the Gryffindor went off with a smile, leaving Neville.

"Well, guess I'll be going." He said and began to walk away.

"Why don't you sit here?" Harry asked.

"I like the sound of that." Blaise said.

"Really? You'd actually let me sit with you guys?" Neville asked, nervousness overtaking his hopefulness.

"It would be a pleasure." Millicent said with the utmost sincerity.

The other two girls were unsure as to why their friends suddenly wanted to hang out with a Gryffindor but let it slide as Neville was a nice guy (and they could talk reasons later).

Lunch was fun and the remaining classes flew by. Until finally dinner crept up on them and Neville brought Hermione to the Slytherin table and with some nervous talk they allowed the girl to join them. Much to the anger of the Prince of Slytherin himself.

"Good evening all." Draco sneered.

There were grunts in response.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Tracey asked.

"Why to congratulate Mr Potter of course!" He said, "On his dealing with Weasley. I've got to say, I haven't seen the little tyke put in his place since he got here."

The fact that he said this with a rather un-Malfoy look on his face suggested that their may be more to read into it. But the sneer flashed onto his face almost as quickly as it had left.

"Thanks." Harry said, turning back to his food.

"Also, I was wondering what these two are doing here?" Malfoy asked, scorn dripping from his words.

"Eating." Neville said, inwardly cursing for drawing attention to himself.

"I know that!" was his reply.

"Yeah but did you?" Hermione came out with, "I didn't think you could hear things with your head THAT far up your own backside!"

"Shut up Mudblood! You utter piece of scum! If the law didn't prohibit it, I would kill you and do the world a huge favour!" Malfoy growled.

"Enough!" Harry said forcefully, "What do you REALLY want Malfoy?!"

"To make you an offer." Draco said after a moments hesitation, "You have the ability to be an idol for in the wizarding community. A goal to strive for. But you cannot be that if you hang around the wrong people."

"What do you suggest then?" Harry asked.

"Join me. I can help you on the way." He implored, "With these. You can be satisfactory. With me, you can reach perfection! What do you say?"

There was a few seconds where Harry seemed to think it over and then with a sigh he spoke.

"You're right."

The others almost all launched into full tirade when Harry simply held up his hand to cease their arguments.

"If I hang out with the wrong people I will not become the best I can be." With those words Malfoy smiled triumphantly and held out a hand to Harry, who was not finished, "So go away."

"Huh?" Was Malfoy's response, his hand wavering in the air.

"I can't hang out with the wrong people and you sir, are the wrong person." Harry said, before lowering his voice so only Malfoy could hear, "You and your family."

"When my father hears about this," Malfoy began in a tone that could have been threatening, his hand no longer in the air.

"If it were up to me your father wouldn't be able to hear a thing." Harry growled, his tone far darker than Malfoy's, causing a feeling of coldness to reverberate through the people who heard it, "Now can I expect you to leave of your own accord or will I have to **_'_****_Imperious' _**you?" The sarcasm that dripped from all four syllables of the word and the underlying meaning of the comment cause Draco Malfoy to rush away and out of the Great Hall.

After that dinner simply fizzled out and the group disbanded and headed to their dorms for a welcome sleep. For if the first day of term was to be anything to go by, they were going to need it.


	8. My Best Friend

**My Best Friend**

"Yet another morning in the Owlry." Harry sighed as the first week of school concluded. He had spent every morning in said room sending letter after letter to his best friend. He counted down the days until Christmas when he could see her again. It may have been a bit too far away but hey! Harry didn't care, he counted anyway.

He looked down at his hand as it began to itch. It was hard to see in the bright rays of the rising sun but engraved on his hand was the words 'I must not tell lies.'

His stomach crawled at the mere thought of the person who had done this to him. Dolores Umbridge. He would say Professor but unfortunately, that was no longer the case.

Harry grinned as he remembered how it had gone down.

_"You will stand until told to be seated children." The sickly sweet voice of Professor Umbridge cut through the chatting that was taking place in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. After much shuffling and scraping of chair legs on the hard stone floor the entire of the 5th year Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's were standing. The day was Thursday and the students had not been looking forward to this class because of the horrific comments from the older students and the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's all through the week so far. _

**_"Absolute crap!" Tracey had ranted at lunch the day before, "Complete and utter bollocks!"_**

**_"The teacher or the curriculum?" Hermione asked,_**

**_"Both." Daphne said, "We read a book for an hour."_**

**_"So?" Harry asked not seeing what was so bad about a book._**

**_"It's all we do for a year." Millicent said calmly,_**

**_"WHAT!" Neville exclaimed, looking up from his Herbology homework, "You're kidding right?!"_**

**_"Nope. That's the long and short of it." Blaise said as he slipped in next to Tracey. Getting smirks from them all at the lipstick marks of his cheeks. He seemed completely oblivious, "It's the Ministry's way of keeping an eye on what we learn. If we learn too much then we are considered a danger to the community and there will be consequences."_**

**_"How can you be sure?" Millicent asked, hating to disagree with Blaise, the boy she idolised._**

**_"Eavesdropping on staff and Malfoy along with a bit of reading between the lines." Blaise said, finally wiping the lipstick off his face with a napkin._**

**_"Also, reading that rag the Prophet helps." Harry said, "The Ministry's been commenting on not only his sanity but his teaching and staff. That's the excuse for Umbridge being here. Appropriate staffing for children's needs."_**

**_"Oh wow. Clever ploy." Milicent said sarcastically._**

**_"Hmm. You can be sarcastic all you like. It's working..." Neville said._**

_Sitting in the pink Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom reading the thick and STILL useless book that he had read cover to cover in an afternoon really put the Minister of Magic's plans into perspective. With the younger generations' magic dulled to the point of uselessness what can they do. Nothing. They would be easier to manipulate by Fudge and child's play to destroy by the likes of Voldemort and the Death Eaters._

_Harry's hand shot into the air as that thought passed through his mind, to find that his hand wasn't the only one up._

_"Yes Miss?" Umbridge asked._

_"Granger, Hermione Granger." Hermione said, "I was wondering about the use of spells in this curriculum?"_

_"Use of spells?! Why my dear! Why would we use spells in class!" Umbridge snorted, as if Hermione had told her the world's best joke._

_"Well, for our exams of course." Hermione said._

_"Oh my dear." Umbridge began, her toad like features twisted into a sick grin as her girly voice broke through, "This curriculum focuses on theory rather than practicality. We, at the Ministry, have found that a book such as this, if read properly and knowledge remembered, is more than what you need for an O on your OWL's."_

_"On the theory perhaps. What about the practical?" A voice called._

_"Students will raise their hand in my classroom. Mister?"_

_"Longbottom." Neville said, not giving a first name, "That theory is all well and good FOR a theory paper. But we have a practical exam where the use of spells beforehand is essential to pass. Otherwise we cannot pass."_

_"I am the teacher, Mr Longbottom. And I decide what is and is not essential for you to pass." Umbridge trilled, not showing any sign of irritation._

_"So will you take responsibility if we are harmed outside of school because we didn't practice any spells in class." Harry said, blurting it out through frustration at being ignored, "You realise that if we are attacked then it's on you for not teaching us how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts?"_

_"Hand Mr Potter!" Umbridge growled, not bothering to ask a name. Then 5 or 6 other hands shot up, "Yes, Mister?"_

_"Thomas. Dean Thomas. And as Harry said, if we're attacked you'll head will be on the block as well as the attackers." Dean said._

_"My dear boy, are you expecting to be attacked."_

_"Of course he isn't! And that's the point! You don't expect to be attacked." Harry blurted out._

_"Hand!" Was the response, but now the floodgates were open and order dissolved._

_"Exactly, if you expected it you'd have a pretty crap attacker!" Ron Weasley shouted._

_"And time on your hands to prepare yourself to protect yourself!" Ernie Macmillan said._

_"Or escape." Zacharias interjected, getting raised eyebrows and scrutinising glares from his peers for suggesting escape, Neville came to his aid. _

_"But if you haven't learned anything in class you can't protect yourself." _

_"Which, in this instance, means that the teacher is fully to blame." Harry said, ending the debate and giving Umbridge time to digest the madness that temporarily possessed her classroom. "Because when Voldemort attacks we'll be even MORE defenceless than we already are!"_

_The class turned silent at the mention of the Dark Lords name and Umbridge quivered with anger, no one made a sound, as they feared that she would turn on them. But it would certainly be a topic to discuss; Harry Potter believes Lord Voldemort has returned._

_"Detention Mr Potter." She said softly._

_"For what?" Harry asked, annoyed that this was her response._

_"Disrupting the classroom and the learning of others. My office, 8 o clock." She said, her voice lowering an octave, "Now back to your books or detention for you all!"_

_Everyone went back to reading, suppressing their emotions on the outcome. All besides Harry. Who smirked at the easy victory he had achieved against the Ministry's spy in Hogwarts. It was almost too easy. Some would call it a hollow victory (as he had gotten a detention) but it truly wasn't. Everything had gone to plan._

Everything really DID go to plan. He attended the detention and there was a special surprise just for him. Umbridge had made it far too easy to tear her apart.

_"Good evening Mr Potter." Umbridge said from behind her desk as Harry entered. He winced at his surroundings. Pink AND Cats. 'This is horrific.' He thought._

_"Please sit." She said, gesturing to a desk with a single roll of parchment and a wooden chair on it. Putting the chair of the ground he sat down. "You're going to write some lines for me. With a special quill of mine."_

_Harry's blood ran cold, he knew what was happening. If she pulled out what he thought she was going to then things were going to get really ugly, really fast!_

_She pulled an elegant quill with a strange metal cap over the end. She placed it reverently on the desk in front of him and took a step back, grinning broadly as if she were examining an exquisite piece of art._

_"What about ink, madam'?" He asked, knowing the answer long before he asked it,_

_"Oh you won't need it. Now write 'I must not tell lies'" She said, her toad like features twisted awfully in a horrific evil grin._

_"How many times do I write it?"_

_"Until it sinks in." Then with that she sat at her desk and waited expectants._

_As he wrote the words 'I must not tell lies' the itching on his hand began immediately, he ignored it as much as he could until a single drop of liquid could be felt travelling down his hand. He dropped the quill and in a weak voice asked._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_Umbridge sneered and made the mistake of standing and turning away from her victim._

_"Because Mr Potter-" She began, _

_"Fridgio!" Harry said under his breath as he pointed his wand at his DADA teacher. Her position froze and the words remained unspoken. For now. _

_Harry shot up out of his desk and travelled to the fireplace to Umbridge's left. He found a pouch of Floo powder and with a twist of his hand he tossed the contents into the roaring flames and watched them turn green. He stuck his head through and called for someone he knew could handle the situation._

_"Professor Dumbledore! Come quick!" He called and pulled back quickly. To be followed by not only the Hogwarts Headmaster, but Professor McGonagall and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

_"What is the meaning of this?!" Fudge snarled, then looked from Harry to Umbridge, "What have you done?!"_

_"What was necessary Minister. Observe." Harry said and with a wave of his wand and a mutter of the counter charm Umbridge was free from the bodily freeze charm Harry had invented and used on her._

_"I am a Ministry elected official with the distinct privilege of keeping you little pests in line. Cornelius hired me so you and the senile old man that runs this establishment can be put in your place. A cemetery. The Dark Lord has NOT returned and you will be wise to remember that." Umbridge said, with her back still to the desk, oblivious to the newcomers in her room, "Now pick up that quill and write boy! I don't care if you lose all of your blood from the cuts write! You pathetic imbecile! It's only a bloody blood quill! Ok?"_

_She turned at this point and at the sight of her two employers (Dumbledore and Fudge), McGonagall and Harry standing there: she fainted. Falling to the floor and crashing into a chair as she went. Bringing it down on top of her._

_"Well, that was rather enlightening experience." Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry my boy, could you retrieve Minister Fudge's hat from the ground. In my age I find my back betraying me."_

_Retrieving his bowler hat himself. Fudge stomped from the office and with the use of the pouch of Floo powder, he left the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without even a sideways glance at the people who thwarted his well placed plans._

Umbridge had been removed that evening by the DMLE (with Amelia Bones herself present) and after that nothing was known of what happened to her. He had given his memories and a sworn statement to the Aurors and that was it. There was no mention in the Prophet or anywhere for that matter. It appeared that happened in Hogwarts stays in Hogwarts.

There was to be a new Defence Teacher announced this evening at dinner along with Harry's House. It felt strange. He hadn't considered it once. It had been an eventful week. He didn't know who to choose, Gryffindor (be in a House his entire family had been in for 6 generations on, both sides, and be with Neville and Hermione) or Slytherin (be in a House that was constantly slated, a House that his 'family' looked down upon with disapproving glares but still be with Blaise, Milicent, Tracey and Daphne)?

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice came from behind.

'Speak of the devil and she shall appear!' Harry thought.

"My sleep was perfect actually, yours?" Harry asked Daphne.

"Meh! Same as always." She replied, coming over to stand by Harry next to the window. The owl he had sent disappeared beyond the horizon a long time ago but he still stood sentry. "What are you doing up so early then?"

"Letters to send, breakfast to eat, fresh air and peace and quiet to enjoy." He said, looking out over the grounds as a gust of wind forced the trees of the ForbiddenForest to sway gracefully.

"What! Am I ruining the peace and quiet?!" Daphne asked, feigning mock hurt.

"Not at all, you're alleviating my intense boredom." Harry said, looking over and smiling. His breath catching as her pale skin shone like a pearl in the early morning light.

Daphne's hair was in a ponytail with two long locks framing her face, a stray hair had escaped the bobble and before he knew what he was doing he tucked it behind her ear.

Daphne's immediate reaction would be to hex the offending person to oblivion but something stopped her. She turned and looked into the twin emerald globes that were his eyes, she was enthralled and she leant closer, her eyes drawn to his lips as Harry's were drawn to hers. He had no idea how this would turn out, but he was going to go along with it. He leaned in and they both closed their eyes, feeling their warm breaths of each other as their lips were mere inches away.

"Hey Daph, why'd you get up so- oh!" Tracey said before noticing their position and feeling like an intruder and tried to back away slowly and see if they'd go back to what they were doing, but the moment was broken and they leapt away from each other blushing bright red. They both tried to speak but choked embarrassed noises were the only thing that left their open mouths. So with a quick wave (and a nod to Tracey as he went) Harry quickly fled the Owlry.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Tracey asked, wincing at the death glare she received from her best friend.

"YOU THINK!" She roared as she rushed into a rant on her best friend at how she could have waited a minute whilst a single thought ran through her head, _'What is happening to me?'_

Harry was missing at breakfast and Tracey had the good sense to keep her mouth shut as she didn't want to endure yet another verbal assault from Daphne. When they were done (as it was a Saturday) they decided to take a walk on the grounds. The Slytherin's walked alone as Neville and Hermione went to the library. On their way to the BlackLake they noticed a familiar figure sitting under a tree doing a piece of homework. They were about to say 'hello!' when Cho Chang of all people appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him. The Slytherins sat at a tree nearby and Daphne felt something coil in her chest as she watched the Ravenclaw flirt shamelessly with the seemingly oblivious Harry. Until they saw him roll his eyes and as soon as he caught sight of them mouth 'HELP!'

Tracey was the one to get up and, after a few minutes, pry Cho off of him and bring him to the rest of the group,

"Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!" He sighed to Tracey as he came over. He sat down and made sure to put enough distance between him and Daphne. As to avoid embarrassing himself once again. "You would not believe how awkward that was."

"Hmm, well, well well! A man who can avoid the womanly wiles of Cho Chang. I AM impressed." Blaise commented.

"Shut up you!" Harry snarled and had to endure constant comments about his sexual preferences from Blaise and Tracey.

"ANYWAY! Thanks for rescuing me." Harry said, his cheeks red from the comments.

"Anything for a friend." Tracey trilled

"By the way, I've JUST noticed something." Milicent came in.

"What?!" The other 4 asked.

"Harry told us all about him, but we haven't told him a word about us." She said.

"You're right Milli!" Daphne said, "Ok, I've got a younger sister called Astoria, and I live with my mom Helena and my dad Richard. I have my grandma Barbara and my Uncle Antony. He's awesome!"

It went on like this, with everyone chipping in, Blaise about his pompous uncle's glorious hunting excursions, Tracey about her mum's exquisite cupcakes, Daphne and Astoria's constant pranks and teases, and Millicent's father's constant foul tempers.

"Well Harry, what about you. You were really vague on details before." Blaise began, sensing that if he pushed too hard he may see Harry close up.

"Yeah umm, let's see." Harry began. He was about to be intentionally vague but he felt that they deserved a fuller story. (Fuller, not full.)

"I live with my best friend's family. My godfather is still my legal guardian but we had a fall out a few years ago." Harry said,

"About what?" Daphne asked,

"Well. I told you I was home schooled right?" When they nodded Harry continued, "Well I was tutored by Remus Lupin and Sirius until I was 13 then Lupin came to Hogwarts. So my godfather thought that Alastor Moody was the best mentor for me at the time."

"What!? Mad Eye? That guy's insane!" Milicent roared.

"Exactly, anyway, I ran away. Then I met my friend and her family." Harry smiled as a memory pierced his mind.

**_"So, let me get this straight!" The huge man with his silver neck length locks bellowed in fluent French, "This BOY, without the use of Unforgivables, took out an entire elite Ministry Auror unit?!"_**

**_There were embarrassed murmurs from the 6 badly bruised Aurors who had detained the boy in question._**

**_"You're all fired." The man growled._**

Harry chuckled but refused to share what was so funny with the quartet.

"Anyway, she already knew me, as I took my exams there."

"Where?" Milicent asked.

"France, Beauxbatons. Anyway, she and her family took me in and I attended the school for a year. It was, interesting." Harry said.

"What's it like compared to here?" Tracey asked.

"Free-er, less feminine. There are a lot of girls their. With the split 90% Veela and 10% normal girl. It's very funny watching guys trip up in the corridors cause a Veela's forgotten to dampen her allure. It's hilarious." Was his response, "But Hogwarts has a more of a family appeal. With the House system. It makes you feel closer as you have people you know in your House making it easier for you to make friends I think."

"So there's no Sorting at Beauxbatons?" Daphne asked.

"None at all."

"Erm guys, it's time for dinner." Cho's voice came out of nowhere. Making the entire group start and realise that the sun was setting over the lake behind the Forest.

Without a word they gathered their belongings and the 5 of them (with Cho already ahead) headed back to school.

"So, what House have you chosen?" Blaise asked Harry,

"Well, my family has been in Gryffindor for YEARS..." He said, his response trailing off.

"Oh, so it's a go-with-the-flow motion." Tracey said,

"Something like that." He said, an evil grin sliding onto his features momentarily. They all hid their disappointment. They had hoped that he would join their House. Even though they had let Neville and Hermione sit at their table at meals. There was still tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The deep rivalry between the two Houses still stood and it probably wouldn't disappear anytime soon. They really didn't want to make enemies of Harry because of bad blood between their Houses but the hatred ran so deep.

They entered the Great Hall and all made a beeline to the Slytherin table and took their usual place at its centre. The whole staff table was full (minus Umbridge's former seat) and they watched their progress like a set of ravenous vultures awaiting prey. Harry was beckoned to the staff table by Professor Dumbledore himself and after some quick words he headed back. That part was the boring part. The interesting bit was when Harry passed the greasy haired potions master Professor Snape and gave him a slight smile and received a nod and a tight grin from the otherwise cynical and nasty Professor.

"Check you! All chummy with Snape-y pie!" Tracey said and received a death glare from Harry in response.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Milicent asked.

"I'm to sit at the House table of my choosing when everyone gets here." He said, adjusting his crest less badge, "The crest will appear and my stuff will turn up in their dorms."

He slipped into the chair besides Daphne and she scooted away a bit to give him more room. They chatted for a while until almost the whole school was present.

"Harry James Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Choose your House, if you please."

The Hall silenced as the boy rose from his seat.

"See you on the other side." He sighed and then began to walk towards the Gryffindor table; he took two confident strides across the aisle to cheers from the welcoming Gryffindor's... before spinning on his heels and walking back to the Slytherin table and retaking his seat...

There was a flash on his chest as the Slytherin emblem appeared on his robes, the whole Hall silent at the fact he lead the 'mighty' Gryffindor's to believe he was joining them.

"Very Slytherin of him, don't you think?" A voice cut through the silence,

Everyone looked up to the staff table to see a man with shaggy black hair and tattoos on peaking up on his neck from under his shirt.

"Erm, may I present our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Black."

There were screams of joy and excitement as Sirius Black took a bow and went to Umbridge's empty seat and lounged in it in between Professor McGonagall and Professor Sinistra.

Harry was utterly lost for words that his godfather would be teaching him Defence. He whooped for joy and raised a goblet to him. Which he got in return from his father figure.

Sirius decided that he was going to talk him the very next day. So Sirius just watched him eat his food and chat to his friends and cast the occasional sneaky glance to the blonde beside him when her attention was on other things and vice versa.

"Excuse me, Minerva?" Sirius said, the Scottish woman looked up from her food and to the recently stated Professor Black, "Who is the girl next to Harry?"

Minerva saw two girls but knew exactly which one he meant.

"That is Miss Daphne Greengrass, a female who caught your godson's attention immediately. They have been seen almost everywhere together. They are quite inseparable."

Sirius chuckled and smiled at James' son. The boy he had raised.

"James' boy is smitten." He said quietly.

"Hmm, indeed." She laughed and they went back to their meals keeping a comfortable conversation between themselves and a few other Professors.

"Hi Harry. I'm Astoria." A bubbly 3rd year said, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet as she stood, "When are you gonna ask out my sister?"

Harry almost spewed his pumpkin juice. Tracey did, and fell off of the bench laughing. No one helped her up. Harry looked to Daphne and burst out laughing.

"If looks could kill!" He laughed.

"You'd be in Azkaban." Blaise laughed alongside Harry, seeing Daphne's death glare to her younger sister. Who remarkably looked almost exactly like a younger Daphne, expect with stronger features and short, neck length brown hair.

"Well?!" Astoria Greengrass asked, "When?!"

"Erm..." Harry said, trying to find a way out of the awkward situation. Should he ask her out, they had almost kissed in the Owlry. Did that really mean anything? Or was it just something you could do and walk away from?

"Get lost Astoria!" Daphne growled menacingly.

"Fine. But Harry, when you're ready, come see me, I'll help you proposition the old Ice Queen over here." Then with a flick of her hair Astoria walked back down the aisle, "Welcome to Slytherin Harry!" She called back.

"You know, she's not NEARLY as bad as you made out she was." Harry said, chuckling at Daphne's thunderous expression and turned away when she turned her death glare on him and was in time to catch an interesting phenomenon. Ron and Ginny Weasley with equally fearful looks as the spoke in each others ears and casting scared looks at Dumbledore who looked more than a bit annoyed. Harry didn't want to voice his thoughts but he feared that he had something to do with it, but it was not something he could look into. At this moment. So he yawned and started to take his leave.

"See you tomorrow guys." He said and after a chorus of 'Goodnight' he began to leave.

"Um Harry? Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Daphne asked, a plan formulating in her mind.

"Sure Daphne, by the BlackLake?" Harry asked.

"Sure, half 11. Do NOT be late!" she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Hey Harry. Just a quick one." Blaise quickly cut in, "That friend of yours, what was their name?"

Harry didn't know if he should answer. He deliberated silently and thought of every possible outcome of his answer. He sighed as they weren't ALL great but saw that if something was to happen to her at least he's be able to send Archie with a letter as warning before he went to bed.

"I call her Gabby of Miss D, but her names Gabrielle." He said and with a smile and a yawn, he left the Hall. His plan was to quickly get to the Owlry and send the letter before going to the Slytherin dorms. He needed his rest; he had a date with a beautiful girl called Daphne in the morning...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to rb2312, AlaskanKing & Reedmanish whose reviews made me happy. R&R if you can XD**


	9. Explaining and an Awkward Position

**Explaining and an Awkward Position**

"You've got some explaining to do." A voice cut through the darkness of Sirius Black's new office. The owner himself had been preparing his lessons for the next week when the words came out of nowhere. He knew that on this Earth there was only one person who could sneak up on him in the dead of night.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sirius asked Harry, he couldn't see him as his eyes remained stuck on his papers but he knew that Harry was there (somewhere).

"Obviously." Came the reply, Sirius looked up to the pretty much empty room. If it hadn't been for the voice it would appear that he was alone.

"What makes you think I won't give you a detention?"

"You cannot detain what you cannot see." The voice whispered from no particular direction. The eeriness of the situation got to the otherwise fun loving ex-Auror. Sirius looked around the entire room and then a shape caught the corner of his eye.

He jumped and found his godson leaning by the window with a smug smile on his face. He wore his usual black Dragon hide jacket with black combat boots and trousers. The lack of uniform made him appear more like his father, James.

"Speak then, Professor..." He said, exaggerating the word 'Professor' in his sentence.

"Well, Dumbledore wants more of the Order at Hogwarts; he feels he needs more people he can trust here." Sirius said seriously, he couldn't see his godson's face as it was hid in shadows and he could not anticipate the boy's reaction to his words, so he just spoke, "He also wants someone to keep an eye on you. He fears you may try and rebel against him."

There was a deathly silence...

"Why tell me this now?" Harry asked after a while.

"You deserve to know. I promised you're mother that I would be honest and tell you everything Dumbledore and the Order tells me." Sirius said, hoping his words got through to the boy, he knew that Dumbledore wanting a spy will effect him, but Harry was a solitary figure, he preferred to do things alone and had successfully built a perfect façade to keep people from seeing the timid and frightened young man he was. But he was still stubborn and determined.

"I'm going to have a word with the Headmaster." He said after a while and turned to the window to leave.

"I wouldn't advise doing that."

"You lost the right to advise me a long time ago!" Harry growled, his anger showing through the thick filter he held on his emotions. Opening old wounds for Sirius and assuring him that he had a long way to go to secure the boy's forgiveness.

Harry had appeared happy at dinner. But, at dinner, he didn't know that the man who raised him was (in some context) conspiring against him with a 'higher' force. Did he?

Sirius sighed as the revelation sunk in. Rocking him to his core and (despite his youth) made him feel extremely old and weary. He was failing James in more ways than one. He dreaded meeting his former friend in the afterlife as he knew that he would have to answer for his mistakes. Which didn't all revolve around Harry...

"I see" he said simply as he watched Harry crouch in the window and, even though he could not see the look of doubt and fear in his eyes, he did see the shudder travel through his body.

"I don't blame you for your actions Sirius." He said, "Love you Padfoot."

Then Harry simply rolled forwards on his feet and fell from the window and to the grounds below...

Sirius had a far less adrenaline fuelled return to life before the brief meeting. He flopped into his chair and found himself unable to put together the lesson he had been planning at that given time. As his thoughts revolved around the Potter family (a once proud and numerous line, belittled dramatically due to their astounding bravery and taking of risks) and how he was helping the Leader of the Light (and in some way) the Lord of the Dark lead his own godson to an early martyrdom. Just like his parents.

"I don't blame you for your actions Sirius." were the words Harry had said before he left.

With a final sigh Sirius voiced his thoughts aloud.

"You should Harry, you REALLY should..."

The humming bird flitted across the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A beautiful flash medley of exquisite greens, blues and purples which went un-appreciated in the pitch black September evening. Its wings barraging the air as it ascended to the bright lights of the castle of Hogwarts.

In a place full of magic and (as such) magical creatures, the sight of such a delicate and beautiful creature should not have come as a surprise. Yet this was Scotland, these were not the temperatures or climates for a creature such as this. Which begged the question... How did it get here? And what was it doing?

The humming bird knew both of these questions as it flew through an open window of the castle and flitted before the eyes of a young dishevelled couple removing themselves from a broom closet. The humming bird laughed a twittery laugh as he rounded the corner and rushed over the shoulder of the castle cleaner: Filch. The squib was heading in their direction and the humming bird was tempted to turn back and see what would happen. But there was a mission to complete and it HAD to be done tonight.

The humming bird found its two targets walking purposefully towards a stone gargoyle in the wall. Their hair far overtaking its in colour, it almost appeared as the pair had had a pile of fire scooped up and placed on their heads. Yet, alas, it was just simply the read hair of a Weasley. Ginerva and Ronald Weasley to be exact.

They were whispering frantically to one another as they approached.

"I tried everything Ron! But he just wasn't interested!" Ginerva hissed.

"You should have just gone and given him the full package Gin!" Ronald said with a hint of annoyance and disgust in his voice.

"But I wasn't-" Ginerva began only to be cut off by her older brother.

"Wasn't what?! Ready?! Old enough?! Do I look like a give a damn?!" Ronald roared, breaking the tranquil silence of the castle, "He gives you ONE thing to do and you fail miserably! This was our chance for fame and fortune! And you blew it!"

They were silent as they reached the gargoyle and uttered the words 'Chocolate Frogs' then remained silent as they ascended the magical staircase. The humming bird tailing them effectively, whilst remaining unseen.

"Enter!" Called a voice from behind a large pair of oak doors. The two red heads glanced at one another and with a whimper from Ronald and the fixing of a brave face from Ginerva; the two youngest Weasley's entered the office of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"You two were given ONE simple instruction!" Professor Dumbledore growled.

"Befriend and utilise Harry. I needed him in Gryffindor to get away from the Death Eater children and so he could make friends with the RIGHT people. So why has he befriended Davis, Zabini, Bullstrode and Greengrass?! And WHY is he in Slytherin?!"

Ronald gulped before answering the enraged man. The usual twinkle behind his eye was replaced by a roaring fire of rage; something the humming bird (who was perched on a bookshelf near the slightly open door) noticed.

"We tried. He wouldn't sit with us on the train and he made himself very unapproachable." Ronald whimpered.

"You attacked Granger on the train! Why would he want to talk to you after that?!" Ginerva hissed.

"How was I supposed to know she was with him?! I was looking for Harry and she just made things difficult." He hissed in return.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared, silencing the red heads, "I gave you the perfect incentive! You," pointing to Ronald, "an access to the Potter gold you so desperately desire and you," pointing to Ginerva, "a husband and access to the wealth and power to save your family from poverty!"

"We tried everything." Ginerva whimpered.

"Did you try and bed the youngster?" Dumbledore asked, almost making the humming bird slip from its perch at the audacity of the older man.

"No. I wasn't ready." Ginerva whispered.

"You had three weeks and an extra week in Hogwarts to do so. You pathetic wench!" Ronald growled at his sister and she burst into tears and rushed from the room.

"Leave her." Dumbledore ordered and flicked his hand at the door she had escaped in.

"I knew she would be unable to do so. She was competing for a man who was schooled with Veela's. Of course she would be unable to work on her own."

Ronald nodded and watched as the Headmaster walked over to his desk and rummaged in a draw, before pulling out a vial of a clear liquid.

"Is that 'Aromantia'?" Ronald asked.

"Indeed." He said eyeing the vial, "I have another assignment for you. Mr Potter has not given up on all ties with Gryffindor's and will still be with Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom. The day before you leave for Christmas, pour this into his goblet with a piece of your sister's hair."

Ronald nodded vigorously at the Headmaster's words whereas the humming bird seethed with rage at them; it was an utterly disgusting act.

"Your incentive is the Potter gold, fortune and fame for you're entire life and access to enough political power to put Wizagmot out of business. GO!" Dumbledore concluded and Ronald Weasley took the vial and exited the room. Closely followed by the humming bird. With cogs turning in its advanced mind, it would thwart the Headmaster's plans.

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore called and his phoenix familiar appeared. It screeched hate fully at its master before flying to its perch and positioning itself as to not look at its master.

"Fawkes, I know I sound evil but this is for the greater good." Dumbledore sighed, slumping in his chair and going over the horrible atrocities that he had committed in his war against Darkness. "Tom MUST be stopped. No matter the cost..."

Harry was singing in the shower.

It was an odd spectacle; it was a cheery life filled and fun noise that did NOT happen in the Slytherin dorms. So the fact that Theodore Nott and Vincent Crabbe were listening at the door was not too absurd.

"What's he singing'?" Gregory Goyle hissed from his perch on the edge of his bed.

"Dunno. Some Muggle song I think." Crabbe muttered.

"Or a song we haven't heard yet." Theodore whispered.

"Honestly, let the guy shower." Blaise drawled in a bored voice. It was 4 am and the fact that Harry was up and about was odd enough, but the fact he was singing was odder, with the usual pompous and aloof members of the House brought down to listening to a Housemate in the shower. That was rather disturbing.

"Shh. I think I can hear him" Theodore said and the rooms silenced, to be replaced by an excellent singing voice that couldn't possibly belong to Harry. But it obviously did.

"... You are hovering, hovering round me! When I move near you fly away... Don't fly away! Don't fly a wa-hay! Don't fly away." Came the voice before the door opened and Theodore and Vincent fell to the floor at Harry's feet.

"Err." They said as Harry stood in above them looking ever so slightly amused.

"Wow, people bowing at my feet. What a wake up call." He laughed and Blaise chuckled along as the two boys got up and rushed back to their beds.

"I know you have to be punctual to date and being early is a sign of being a good person but isn't this pushing it. Just a tad?" Blaise asked Harry, who came and sat on his bed opposite Blaise's.

"I have letters to deliver. So I thought I should go now." Harry replied.

"Gabrielle?" Blaise asked.

"No. Gringotts and Home." Harry said, pulling out two thick envelopes.

"Where's home for you?" Blaise asked

"Dublin." He said simply, "You?"

"Manchester." Blaise replied, "Not far from Daphne's and Tracey's places actually."

"Cool." Harry said, "I honestly pretty much live alone when I'm actually at home. No people nearby that I can socialise with. I've got Sirius, Remus and... Other people."

Blaise knew that he was hiding something but he wasn't one to pry, especially considering that he wasn't exactly innocent either. So he just nodded.

"What are the letters about?" Blaise asked.

"The one to home is just to say I've settled in and I chose Slytherin over Gryffindor." Harry said in a bored voice but Blaise thought that an envelope THAT thick can't have THAT much mundane information. Yet again, more secrets, "And I want a full inheritance test and files on my inheritance from Gringotts."

"Why's that?" Theodore, of all people, asked.

"Call it a hunch, but I feel I'm being used." Harry said.

"By who?" All of the boys now asked, all trying to get in on the talk, cogs turning and plans forming in their minds.

Harry didn't answer. Instead he rose and said 'Bye' to Blaise and left the dorm.

"Now that," Theodore said after a few moments of silence, "Was interesting."

Then the boys went back to bed, plans on how to utilise the information they had been given to their advantage forming in their minds. All except Blaise, whose thoughts before sleep claimed him, were... 'Who and why would someone want to manipulate Harry? What would there be to gain?'

The answer came immediately, the Potter's were the richest most politically powerful family in Britain and from his studies on dead lines, if he hadn't of 'died' (using the term loosely) that day he would have grown into the most powerful man in Britain. He still could, so who would manipulate him around here?

Well Dumbledore didn't look too pleased when Harry chose Slytherin...

Meanwhile in Gringotts Bank, London.

Two Goblins were hard at work at 5 o clock in the morning. One wore a simple black suit with a slightly crumpled white shirt and a black tie with the Gringotts emblem upon it. Whereas the other was in regal Goblin armour, with the Gringotts emblem a burst of welcome colour on the blinding silver armour. It was obvious that the armoured Goblin held higher status than the suited Goblin, yet they both worked as if they were equals.

Lord Ragnok and Griphook (the Potters account manager) were working none stop to ensure that Harry Potter knew EXACTLY what he wanted to know, and more. They had received a letter roughly an hour earlier saying,

_Dear Griphook,_

_It has been a long time since we last spoke, how are you? How are your children? I would feel rude getting down to my personal business without enquiring into your welfare first._

_In the vial, are a few drops of my blood. I wish for you to do an inheritance test with them and then send me the results and any files, facts and figures on any families I belong too._

_Next, I wish to have a list of my known god parents and a paper showing who my legal guardian/s are._

_Also I wish to have any information on any marriage contracts (past/present/future) that involve myself, whether they be cancelled or are very much active._

_I apologise for my next words but I NEED them the very day you receive this letter, it is vital I receive this information otherwise my very livelihood may be in jeopardy._

_My eternal respect and gratitude,_

_Harrison Jameson Potter_

Upon hearing this request Griphook had gone to his employer and Lord Ragnok (High Advisor of Gringotts Bank) immediately took the blood and sent it to Bearclaw (the other Potter account manager) for an inheritance test. The results had returned and they had spent the last hour pulling up every scrap of paper on every last one of his resulting families. They were almost ready. All they awaited upon was the eagles.

"Griphook. Have you prepared your reply yet?" Ragnok asked,

"Of course my liege!" He said and with a final flourish he finished his letter to Harry Potter.

"Excellent." He said and passed the young Goblin an envelope just as the eagles arrived. Then a commotion outside reached their ears, "What is that racket?!"

Albus Dumbledore burst into the room with a group of Goblins desperately trying to halt him,

"What is it you are doing? I was made aware that an inheritance test on Harry James Potter was initiated some time ago." He said, his hand running through his silvery beard as he spoke,

"Indeed, we did an inheritance test on Mister Potter on his request." Griphook said confidently,

"Why?" Dumbledore asked,

"We are not at liberty to divulge Mr Potter's private information to a lowly criminal like yourself. Albus Dumbledore." Ragnok growled, Dumbledore master fully hid his shock at the accusation,

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, High Mugwump of the Wizagmot, Headmaster of and heir to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I decree that-"

"And I am Lord Ragnok the fierce! Ruler of the Goblin Nation and Owner and Manager of Gringotts Bank and dispel you from the premises!" Ragnok roared and pointed pointed a skeletal finger at the man who tried to roar a retort before being flung from the establishment.

"Umm, my leige, may I ask a question?" Griphook asked,

"Indeed." He sighed, he did not like the Goblin, but Mr Potter would cooperate with no other Goblin in the building and if he didn't have someone he would work with then his gold would leave with him.

"If I am correct in believing, Albus Dumbledore's gold is no small amount, if he was to pull out because of what happened here-"

"We will manage perfectly." Ragnok said, waving off the Goblin.

"What did he mean by Heir of Hogwarts." Griphook called to his master as he began to leave. He sighed and turned to answer,

"Somehow, Albus Dumbledore is the primary heir of Helga Hufflepuff herself and has, until recently, held a claim to Hogwarts itself." Lord Ragnok said, "Now shrink the papers, sort them and get the to Hogwarts, Mr Potter is in dire need of them."

"Indeed sire!" Griphook said and pulled out a large chest and began sorting papers into piles and shrinking them. He worked so fast that he was done in a mere 10 minutes and the table that had been physically groaning under the weight of the thousands of sheets of paper was now as clear as it had been before the letter had arrived. Which was ironic, as the table hadn't been in existence before it had arrived.

"Now take that to Darkfiend over at the warding department and tell him code 17." Lord Ragnok decreed,

"Why my leige? If you don't mind my curiosity." Griphook said, shrinking the chest so it would fit in the palm of his hand.

"We don't want the wrong people reading this delicate information. Take the vial of blood with you." And with that Lord Ragnok left the younger employee to his work. Griphook grinned evily at the mention of code 17 affecting the wrong people. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in for quite the shock when the papers arrived...

"No! Go yourself!" Tracey said, "I'm not coming and watching you and Harry make out for god knows how long!"

"I need moral support Trace!" Daphne said,

"Moral support?! You?" Milicent asked, an eyebrow raised, "Since when have you needed moral support with a guy? Can't you just yell him you're not interested and leave it their?"

"Because Mili. She organised the date and well..." Tracey looked over at Daphne who looked like she was going to kill Tracey so Tracey lowered her voice. "She's smitten with our green eyed friend."

"SHUT UP TRACEY!" Daphne yelled, "NO I'M NOT!"

"Aren't you?" Pansy Parkinson asked. They turned to the girl with her dirty blonde hair and her slightly dog like face.

"Why do you care?" Daphne asked, her voice had an edge of caution,

"Well, things with Draco and me have been a bit strained lately and Potter looks like he knows how to satisfy a womens... Urges." Pansy said, Tracey laughed at that whilst Milicent looked disgusted and Daphne looked angry, disgusted and confused at the same time, "And if he doesn't, I don't mind teaching him."

Daphne seethed inside in rage and voiced her thoughts,

"Yeah right, like I'm letting that happen!" Daphne blurted out and palmed her face in her idiocy and with a huff she entered the bathroom to get ready.

She was so confused. She had never felt this way about anyone before and she didn't know how to handle the situation. She had already had an attempt to kiss him thwarted by Tracey.

'Would we have actually kissed?' Daphne thought to herself. 'Maybe. But why do I want to kiss him? Yeah he's, pretty good looking and he's a nice guy, but I don't even know him!'

Daphne was in a complete mental overload as she tried to decipher her feelings that when Tracey burst in and said she'd been in the bathroom for an hour and that it was 10:30 she almost jumped out of his skin.

She hurriedly did her hair and makeup before rushing out the Slytherin dorms, tailed by Tracey, with 10 minutes to spare.

"Hey Greengrass!" A voice called and Daphne cursed. Draco. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business Malfoy, now back off." Daphne growled,

"You're off with Potter aren't you?" Draco asked, his voice cold and he spat out the word Potter as if it were a contagious disease.

"So what if I am?" Daphne asked, looking for Tracey, who was watching the confrontation from the sidelines.

"What's a beautiful and delicate creature like you stooping as low as to spend time with him? He's a piece of filth compared to your divinity, don't you think?" Malfoy asked, his face twisted into a sneer,

"You know, you make an excellent point their Draco." A voice said from the shadows and everyone stiffened as Harry stepped out of the shadows, "Maybe I should come to you for counsel some time."

Malfoy was pale and quivering as Harry spoke, he used a similar tone as to the one on the train, cold and dangerous. Draco looked like he feared for his life. So, with a hand gesture to Crabbe and Goyle, he exited the Common Room.

"So Daphne, shall we?" He asked, sounding confident, but his eyes displayed extreme nerves,

"Sure." Daphne said, her posture giving away nerves, she tried to put on the 'Ice Queen' persona but it (convinietly) melted away under his emerald eyes. So she just puffed out her cheeks and blew out her breath and the pair exited the Slytherin Common Room. Under the approving eyes of Tracey Davis.

* * *

**A/N: To rb2312, i'm intressted to know who you think the 3rd letter was to, also, thanks for the long reveiws! XD**


	10. A Light Jog

**A Light Jog**

"Ron! I don't want to!" Ginny moaned again.

"Gin, just do it! You'll be the richest and most powerful woman in the country!" Ron said, trying to convince his sister to give a hair so they could woo Harry Potter into giving them whatever they wanted.

He had come back from the Headmasters office late that night and gone to bed. But now he was in the Gryffindor Common Room at roughly 11 o clock with people passing them and ignoring them completely. Ignoring Ginny Weasley's puffy red eyes and Ron's thunderous expression. The Gryffindor's had seen it all before.

"I love Dean, Ron! And Harry's my hero. He saved my life, I can't repay him like this!" Ginny hissed.

"You can and you will. You'll do what I say or things could be extremely ugly here AND at home. Ok?" Ron growled.

Ginny gave up, she was hurting inside as she gave in. She was madly in love with Dean Thomas, but had harboured a slight crush on Harry when he had saved her. That crush hadn't been helped to diminish by spending time with him over the summer. He was nice, considerate, charming and shockingly handsome. Which made the thought that she was being forced to betray him even more sickening. He was pure and didn't deserve what Dumbledore wanted them to do and if she could help it, she would thwart his plan.

She would free Harry from the clutches of the Headmaster... And herself...

Draco Malfoy was in a bad mood. He was madly in love with Daphne Greengrass. She was beautiful, witty and intelligent. He had loved her since his first year.

He had gotten her extravagant gifts from the beginning. Expensive and exotic presents that had always returned unopened and unappreciated. He believed that it was because she was waiting for him to come to her, that she didn't want the gifts, she just wanted the person. It made him love her even more.

He complimented her and gifted her with jewellery and his presence all through the previous year and then he had mustered up all of his courage and asked her to the Yule Ball. Which she declined and she turned up with Zabini. His blood had boiled all through the evening and he was about ready to destroy Blaise. Personally.

Then he found out they had no romantic feelings towards one another and his hopes soared. It wasn't too late to win her heart.

Then the game changed. A new player came onto the board.

Harry Potter...

In merely a week he had Draco's true love eating out of his hands, along with others. He couldn't see what they all saw in him. He could just flick a glance at a girl in the corridor and they would melt. He wouldn't be too bothered if he had set his sights WAY above his station. On Daphne.

They had been inseparable all week long and it had driven him insane. He had been hoping he would choose Gryffindor so he and Daphne would be apart and he could finally have Daphne all to himself, but he didn't and now they were headed out onto a date and Pansy had told him that Tracey had caught them kissing in the Owlry. It was a nightmare.

He had spent years trying to get somewhere with Daphne and this guy had simply swooped in and ruined everything and gotten further with her in a week than he had in 4 years!

He would break up Daphne and Potter, he would get back his girl and he would show Harry Potter the price of crossing a Malfoy...

They had not intended to end up in this position but they had. Their cheeks were blazing red as Harry lay on his back with Daphne on top of him, their legs entangled and her hands on his chest.

Their brains were screaming at them to remember what they had said to each other just five minutes ago but it was incredibly hard at that exact moment.

_"Hey Daphne, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry said, they had just gotten to a large tree over looking the frighteningly clear Black Lake._

_"Sure Harry." Daphne said._

_"Umm, I can't help but feel a bit confused." He said, Daphne looked over to him but his eyes remained at some point on the horizon._

_"About?"_

_"Us two." _

_Daphne sighed, he was voicing her thoughts for her. _

_"Well, maybe you should tell me what confuses you." Daphne said, hating the fact that she sounded like a physiatrist._

_"There are times like this, when we can just talk like this and we're just two good friends, then there are times when it's... Different."_

_"Yeah." Daphne agreed, nodding along with him, "I know what you mean."_

_"I think I'd just prefer us to just be friends." He said and turned to her and smiled warmly at her, his emerald eyes looked hopeful but there was an underlying element in them. She didn't know what it was._

_"Sure, that sounds good to me." Daphne said, even though every nerve in her body told her it wasn't. She couldn't place why, it was like when Pansy had been speaking about Harry. A fiery tongue of... something burned through her system. Yet she'd live with it. It was nothing important._

Yet it obviously was, they'd spent time talking about themselves and had had a good laugh at the others expense_, _then Daphne had playfully pushed him and Harry had not been expecting it and gone down, taking Daphne with him. They rolled down the small bank of dirt by the tree and had almost gone into the lake.

Their previous conversation had been seemingly disregarded as (yet again) they got lost in one another. Their eyes met and they refused to leave the other. Daphne's hair cascade down either side of her head and turned almost golden as the sunlight tried to peak through the unintentional curtains. Harry subconsciously ran a hand through her silky locks and cupped her pale cheek, making it burst into colour.

"I'm sorry I-" Daphne began, only to be 'shushed' by Harry.

"Shh, don't be." He said huskily, his voice making a pleasant shiver travel down her spine. A small smile graced her soft red lips and her pearly white teeth made an appearance.

"Beautiful." Harry whispered making himself and Daphne blush even more than they were.

Daphne leaned down, removing her hands from his chest and she straightened his glasses, before tangling them in his already atrociously messy hair. Their foreheads touched and their nose brushed against one another as they leaned in.

"Umm Harry?" Neville called, "You out here?!"

Daphne and Harry's eyes widened and they quickly untangled themselves from each other and scooted apart, JUST before Neville saw them.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Neville Longbottom asked as he saw Harry and Daphne with cherry red blushes on their cheeks.

They had it in their right minds to say yes and tear him limb from limb, but they didn't, they shook their heads and gave him a polite smile before getting up and brushing dirt and grass from their robes.

"What's up Neville?" Harry asked.

"Theirs a package for you but no one can touch it." Neville said, "Dumbledore said their are dangerous blood wards on it and he's gonna crack it wide open."

Harry shot off, pretty much flying back to the castle at ridiculous speed. Neville and Daphne shared a quick glance and with joint shrugs they ran after him.

They had lost sight of Harry, but when they entered the Hall there was a shouting match in progress. Between none other than Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

"I, as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, confiscate this Dark item." Dumbledore decreed.

"It's not a Dark item. It's a piece of private information infused with Goblin blood runes." Harry snarled back.

"Dangerous runes on school premises is-" Dumbledore began only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Is against the rules if their aren't warning spells. Which these have 6 layers of. Thus making them legal and within school rules and regulations." Harry said, shocking the student body into silence that he would dare interrupt the Headmaster.

"I wish to see what is in the box Mr Potter. I have a right as the Headmaster to search anything I warrant a danger to the safety of students." He said and he smiled, his eyes showed smugness, Harry couldn't deny him that right.

Harry went to open his mouth but a cry of an eagle rang out through the now silent Great Hall and a red envelope was dropped onto the floor. Nobody saw the bird, it was far too fast and was trained to get in and out at a blindingly fast speed, so it wasn't a surprise it was gone. What was a surprise was that Professor Dumbledore held a Howler in his hands. He paled slightly and the twinkle in his eye dimmed, then (as if to assault the man even more) a second eagle dropped a second Howler in front of him and reading words on the front he paled significantly more, to the point that his silvery white beard and his face were of a similar tone. He cleared his throat and straightened his half moon spectacles before speaking.

"Good day." And he began to stride quickly and purposefully from the room.

"What's he doing?" Hermione asked Harry, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"Getting out before they blow up." He replied.

He never made it...

A strong feminine voice and a raspy masculine one roared the contents of the Howler at the elderly man. Their words overlapping and merging so that the words couldn't be deciphered by anyone else but Dumbledore. When they were finished they signed off as 'Lord Ragnok, Ruler of the Goblins' and 'Doe, an extremely angry red head.'

There was complete and uncomfortable silence throughout the Hall as the Headmaster was digesting the words.

"My apologies Mr Potter, I will not inquire into the contents of the box any longer." Dumbledore said, his voice starting as a weak mutter before becoming stronger, "But in the future it would be courteous of you to inform me of potentially dangerous objects entering the school. If you please?"

"Of course, Professor." Harry said politely and the argument ceased.

Neville and Daphne had moved from the doorway to their usual eating place and saw a small box (no bigger than a hand) lodged in a platter of toast. Harry walked over and slipped into a seat opposite Neville and retrieved the box just as the breakfast material disappeared.

The Hogwarts students started muttering and whispering whilst pointing at Harry and some rather unpleasant comments met their ears.

"Thinks You Know Who's back! Insane bastard."

"He don't act right."

"He'll kill us in our sleep!"

Blaise whispered into Harry's ear and Harry nodded.

"So what's in the box?" Tracey asked trying to ease the tension as she sat next to Daphne.

"Hopefully, information." Harry said.

"What type of information?" Hermione asked, slipping into a seat next to Blaise.

"Private and Personal." Blaise answered for Harry.

They decided not to pry as Harry placed the box in the breast pocket of his robes.

"So? How did the date go." Tracey asked.

She grinned madly as they blushed and exclaimed in unison, "It wasn't a date!"

They looked over to one another as they said the words and the image of their second almost kiss played in their minds and they blushed scarlet.

'So much for just being friends!' Daphne thought to herself.

'Back to square one.' Harry mused, as he looked at Daphne, the colour on her face making her seem even more beautiful than ever (to him), 'That doesn't sound too bad to me.'

The Slytherin and Ravenclaw 5th years were trying to figure out why Harry was still standing up.

"I'm telling you! Get up whilst you can!" Harry hissed.

"Why though?" Milicent asked.

"TRUST ME! He's my godfather, I know what he's like." Harry hissed.

"What will he do?" Blaise asked, then his face contorted in pain, it felt as if his backside was on fire. And he wasn't the only one.

Everyone who was seated, leapt into the air gripping their rear ends in pain and sighing in relief when the pain ceased as they stood.

"When I say you can be seated you may sit." Professor Sirius Black called out as he marched the front of the class, his black robes billowing behind him magnificently as he walked.

"Wands out!" He roared, and people fumbled in their pockets for their magical tools, "Terrible! It shouldn't take you 47 seconds to draw a wand! It should be instant! Do it again!"

The class spent 10 minutes drawing wands and in that time they noticed something. Whenever Professor Black said 'Draw', Harry's wand would instantly be in his hand. He drew it so fast that the class didn't even see him do it once!

"Ok, now put away your wands and follow me." Professor Black said and he marched out of the classroom.

They all followed without question, fearful of what would become of them if they didn't. They walked out of the school and down to the BlackLake.

"2 laps of the Lake! Go! Go! Go!" Professor Black roared.

"What? No chance!" A Ravenclaw roared.

"I'm not doing this! Wait until my father hears of this villainy!" Malfoy roared.

"Listen Mr Malfoy." Professor Black growled, "I'm not here to pamper and baby you. I'm here to get the lot of you through you OWL's any way I see fit. So shut the hell up about your Death Eater Daddy and 2 LAPS OF THE LAKE!" He roared his final words and Draco Malfoy yelped and ran off.

"Is anyone mad enough to do this?" Milicent muttered.

"Harry seems to be." Cho sighed dreamily, making Daphne's skin crawl. But she followed the Asian girls eyes and saw Harry in dead sprint, disappearing into the early morning mist.

With that to spur him on, Blaise ran after him, followed by Tracey and Theodore Nott. Then, with some encouragement from their new Defence Professor (in the form of some well placed stinging hexes) the rest of the class set off.

It took them the rest of the allocated lesson time, but the 5th years staggered back to their starting point to find Harry lying back on the damp grass contently.

"Wh-en did you... Fin-i-sh?" Tracey puffed before collapsing from exhaustion.

"About 20 minutes ago." He said calmly.

"What?!" Milicent panted, crouching and rubbing her burning legs, "That's ridiculous.

Daphne them came over and collapsed on the comfiest thing she could find. Which happened to be Harry.

"Ow!" He laughed.

"Shut. Up." She panted and curled up onto his chest hugged him to her.

Blaise then turned up (followed by a stream of the other students, seeming only slightly out of breath.

"That was probably the most fulfilling lesson I've ever had!" He said and then he caught sight of his friends, "Funny, do you and Daphne end up in that position a lot?"

Harry blushed and tried to get up, but Daphne groaned and snuggled closer.

"Stay still I'm comfy!" She groaned and elicited more laughs and teases from Blaise.

Draco saw the position Daphne and Potter were in from a little way off and was red with rage (and green of jealousy). He thought of how lucky Potter was and he sighed, how could he break up those two?

"Is it always going to be like this?" Milicent moaned.

"No, no it won't." Cho answered as she passed.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, now standing (after a considerable amount of blushing Daphne and Harry had pried apart) and looking over at the Asian girl. Who blushed at the attention.

"Well, I think she'll have something to say about it." Cho said, pointing to an approaching figure they all looked and Harry's blood ran cold.

For waddling towards them in her atrocious pink cardigan and in all of her toad like glory...

Was Dolores Umbridge...


	11. Don't Interrupt

**Don't Interrupt**

"Excuse me? Mr Black? A word?" The incredibly high and girlish voice of Dolores Umbridge asked.

"Professor Black, and no." Professor Black said and turned to address his students.

"Why ever not?!" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm in the middle of a lesson!" He sighed, giving her glance which clearly said for her to be quiet, or else, "Now, your stamina and physical health is instrumental in things like a duel."

"How can you say that?" Umbridge interjected.

"I've been an Auror for 25 years; I think I should know how to duel and what aides my skills. Now SHUT UP WOMAN!" He roared and Umbridge cringed from the tattooed man, "You're stamina will aid you in footwork and hand motions. So to get you ready for that, I want at least one lap of this lake a day for a week. And I'll be able to tell if you haven't".

With those words the bell rung and the students were dismissed. Groaning and out of breath they hulled themselves to the castle.

"What now?" Harry asked, rolling back his shoulders until a satisfying click sounded.

"Potions with the Gryff's." Blaise said.

"Wonder what those two are talking about." Milicent said, pointing to there Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and his predecessor.

They all shrugged but Harry, who remained watching his godfather. Who was talking to his torturer. He itched his hand and held back his rage; how dare she return!

"Harry, are you okay?" Daphne asked, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. He leaned his hand on it and he felt his rage subside. He turned and smiled at Daphne who returned it to him.

"I'm fine, let's get to class." Harry said, which they went and did.

Hermione and Neville were desperate for Harry, Daphne, Blaise, Tracey and Milicent to turn up. To get them out of their current predicament.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Seamus roared.

"Snake lovers!" Parvati cried.

"You've got a whole House of friends and you're making friends with those tossers!" Ron cried, his voice the loudest and backed with cheers.

"Yeah, but we don't! You guys have bullied us from day one. So NO, we DON'T have a whole House of friends." Neville roared in return.

"Look who's gotten all cocky!" Ron sneered, then he shoved him into the wall and held him by the throat, "Maybe we should knock you down a couple of pegs!"

"Or maybe I should knock down you." Harry said, before grabbing the Weasley boy, spinning him around and holding him up by the scruff of his robes, "Now listen up!" He shouted, addressing the growing company of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's and watching as the 'Ruler' of the Lions was at the mercy of a Snake.

"The Sorting Hat spoke of House unity. Back in the days when Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff AND Gryffindor worked lived and respected each other this was achieved. Then petty quarrels broke us apart and almost destroyed us. Do we want that to happen again?"

"Easy for you to say! You've not spent 5 years with them!" someone spat.

"No. No I haven't. But I can say this." Harry said, and they all fell silent. All intent on what he had to say, even Weasley, "I've met you all and I can say, some of you I utterly despise and constantly want to wring you're necks."

Everyone looked up at Ron who remained airborne, held in place by Harry's strong left arm.

"Whilst others, are kind, generous and beautiful.' And Harry's eyes locked with Daphne's momentarily and she blushed lightly and they wore twin smiles, "And I am honoured I know them."

"Amen to that." Tracey roared and some nervous but amused laughs took place.

"And they aren't just in my own House." Harry said, "I can say that I believe that Hermione Granger is the smartest person I have ever come across and I believe she will make an extraordinary witch someday."

Hermione blushed scarlet as people looked to her.

"Then Neville Longbottom. A true Gryffindor, brave to a fault!" Harry went on, "Dean Thomas, nice fun guy. Bad taste in football teams though."

Dean gave him a one fingered salute for his cheek but laughed heartily.

"Who do you support then?" He asked.

"ManCity my friend!" Harry laughed and the two laughed, "And I'm proud to!"

After some teases, Harry got back on subject.

"And who doesn't love the Weasley Twins?! Or Astoria Greengrass?!" He roared and a chorus of 'Here Here's' answered him, "So enough of the fighting, it's pointless. I'm not saying we should braid flowers in our hair and going around hugging each other, but stop with the unnecessary hate. You're all making yourselves look like giant knobs!"

Whilst the others shouted and nodded in agreement, Harry drew Ron closer and whispered into his ear.

"And I'm sure Dumbledore doesn't want that. Does he?"

He shoved the red head away and he landed on his rear. He looked up in shock and fear and Harry allowed a look of anger and disgust to temporarily hire his features before walking away.

"If you are quite finished." Professor Snape called over the hub bub and the students all silenced and fell back into line as the greasy haired Potions Master scrutinised them.

They all entered but noticed that Ron and Harry were pulled aside. After a quick word the three entered. Ron and Harry went and sat with their friends (Harry with Neville and Ron with Seamus).

"What happened there then?" Seamus hissed.

"10 points and a weeks detention for spreading discord and threatening of a student." Ron sighed.

"Jackass." Seamus growled.

"Tell me about it." Ron said, glaring at Snape. Seamus sighed; he didn't have the heart to tell him that the potions master was NOT who he was talking about.

"What did Snape want?" Neville asked quietly.

"5 points to Slytherin for House unity and defence of a student." Harry said.

"Awesome. Thanks for saving me, again." Neville said, slightly embarrassed.

"No problem, you were really brave. It was an honour." Harry said and the two shared a smile before they concentrated on the lesson.

Severus Snape was a man to make fun of people and be incredibly harsh and horrible as he had had it rougher than most and didn't like those who moaned over what life had given them when it was an incredibly good life they had. He was often hated for it and scolded on his out look on life. And for this, many people came to his lesson with an almost deathly look. A look that suggested that they could think of a million other places to be and a million other things to be doing. But they couldn't do any of them.

Except Snape's new student, Harry Potter.

Born from the only woman he loved and his worst enemy, he wasn't sure if he should like or despise him. He chose hate at first, he looked exactly like James and from the stories conveyed to him by his godson Draco he thought it would be easy. Then he entered his classroom and he looked into the young mans eyes.

Lily's eyes. Reincarnated in the body of James Potter (besides the mop of raven hair). Filled with awe, wonder, a thirst for knowledge and the pure intelligence Lily had had from the beginning. He wanted to be here. That was a first.

He was the best of both of them. He held Lily's intelligence and skill and James' attention to detail, fast reflexes and ingenuity. To a point that he was able to work on his own and have his potion working perfectly AND assist Longbottom with his and fully explain what he had to do. He hated to admit it to himself, but James and Lily were perfect. To make a son as incredible as they had. It made him jealous that his arch-nemesis had achieved happiness and he had not.

Severus itched his left arm. He knew why he didn't have the life he'd dreamed of. Bad choices forever coming back to haunt him. He had done many bad things and had done nothing to seek forgiveness for his sins.

Then a thought hit him. Maybe, just maybe, this boy, the son of Severus' one true love and most hated and envied man of his youth, the boy who left him wondering if James had really been such a bad man as to bring such a good child into the Earth. Maybe, this boy, could be the redemption he seeked.

Maybe, if he helped him on his path, Severus Snape could achieve salvation...

That evening, Harry punched a 7th year in the face.

It wasn't with malicious intent. The 7th year was Charles Warrington, with his Slytherin housemate Graham Montague.

"Geez! Nice one!" Montague laughed, earning him a glare from Warrington, whose nose was bleeding profusely.

"F-off Montague and ask him!" he said.

"Ask me what?" Harry asked.

"Okay, listen. We've seen you fly on the grounds at night. You're pretty good." Montague said.

"Thanks." Harry said stiffly.

"No problem. We were wondering if you wanted to join the Slytherin Quidditch Team. We need good flyers like you." Montague continued.

"Umm, I don't know." Harry began before Warrington.

"Listen Harry. The Slytherin Team has the worst reputation for Hogwarts teams EVER. We've won the cup every year since second year because Malfoy's been telling us how to play." He said.

"He gets us to cheat, and play dirty Quidditch. It ain't right." Montague growled.

"He bought his way onto the team and we want him gone." Warrington said, "You look like you'll make a tremendous Seeker from the stuff you do out on the fields. So just think about it. We need you."

And the two walked off into the Common Room. Leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Yes! He messed around on his new broom. Throwing stones into the air and performing death defying stunts in order to catch them. But he'd never thought people would come and watch. That was rather creepy.

He shrugged. He'd go to them later in the week and tell them no. He didn't want to do Quidditch. In front of two people is weird enough but the entire school AND representing the House would be too much.

The Stunners came from behind. Harry knew they were coming before they were cast. With a flick of his wrist the slammed into a reflective shield, next he spun and with a swift wave three wands shot from his attackers hands and into his. He looked to Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy.

"You think you're so great!" Malfoy roared, "Why are you stealing from me again?!"

"What?!" Harry asked, he hadn't stolen anything.

"First Daphne, then his popularity and now his place on the Quidditch team!" Crabbe said, receiving a glare from Malfoy for voicing his thoughts for him.

"First of all. If you were so popular and so loved in the school, you wouldn't have had a problem with me STEALING it, because you'd still be popular. If people are finally voicing that they don't like you, don't blame me, blame karma." Harry said calmly, "Secondly, I wasn't going to join the team. But since you've mentioned it, I might. Just to show you how pathetic you are."

Malfoy was about to speak but thought better of it when the calmness that Harry had melted away to reveal anger and hate.

"Thirdly." He began his voice low and dangerous; he stepped forward and got into Draco's face. He looked for Crabbe and Goyle for help but they were nowhere to be seen, "Don't EVER talk about Daphne like she's a piece of property again. She's a beautiful, intelligent and amazing **person **and deserves the utmost respect. Also, I don't see you or I dating her at this minute."

"She's mine, Potter." Malfoy stuttered and cursing himself for speaking.

This time, Harry DID mean to punch him.

His fist his Malfoy's temple and the blonde fell to the ground unconscious.

"You two!" Harry growled to Crabbe and Goyle, who were cowering by the wall, "When he wakes up, tell him that if he's into Daphne that he should ask her out and stop being a knob."

Then Harry went into the Common Room. Scattering the trio's wands on the ground and leaving the two gorilla's to revive their master...


	12. My Secrets

**My Secrets**

_Fire. Everything was on fire. Every nerve of his body was ablaze with pain. An excruciating pain that was unmatchable._

_A black door at the end of a long corridor, he couldn't reach it, it hurt too much to move, everything flashed white and a horrific serpent-like face flashed across his vision. Voldemort._

Then Harry woke up. Dripping with sweat. A normal occurrence for the past few weeks. He rolled out of bed and hissed at the coldness of the floor. He looked to the clock on the wall, 11:53.

He cursed quietly, he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. So he walked out into the bathroom.

He washed his face and dressed in his black clothes. Minus the jacket, which he made up for with a long sleeved top with a red splatter going from his shoulder to his belly button. Courtesy of Gabrielle and her ideas of bringing colour into his life.

He left the dorms and trekked into the common room. The fire had died in the grate leaving ashes in the freezing cold room. Harry fingered the threadbare green drapes when a 'Pop!' issued behind him. He spun wand drawn with a rather unsavoury curse on his lips.

"Peace! It is only Lolly, Master Harry." A small female House Elf with a familiar crest of a fiery bird with its wings outstretched and blazing.

"Oh, hey Lolly! How are you?" Harry asked, lowering his wand as he recognised Gabrielle's house elf.

"I am good sir. I come with a message from Mistress Gabrielle." The elf said, and held out a piece of parchment in its gnarled grey hand. Harry took it with a simple thank you and the elf vanished with a 'Pop!'

Harry unwrapped the note and read the contents:

**Dearest, Harry**

**For god's sake kiss the girl! I'm sick of dealing with a love struck teen! I've got Fleur to deal with! Geez!**

**From all you've told me about her she sounds perfect. Just what you need. A nice, kind and beautiful girl to make you happy. Gods knows you deserve it.**

**I know you blame yourself for what happened with that Cedric guy AND the graveyard op. But it isn't your fault. **

**Please forgive yourself for what happened, because everyone has forgiven you. Except you.**

**Love now and forever,**

**Gabrielle xxx**

**P.S. KISS HER HARRY!**

Harry sighed when he read it and smiled a small but genuine smile. Gabrielle's letters always made him smile but the contents was a bit upsetting. Yes, he still blamed himself for Cedric Diggory's death and Voldemort's resurrection. But she hadn't been there. It wasn't something he could easily forgive and forget, he'd seriously cocked up.

Harry decided there was only one thing to do to get his mind off of his past failures and he rushed from the room to do just that. Closely followed by a certain blonde in her pyjamas...

Swooping, diving, spinning. He was alive. He knew that packing his broom was a good idea.

After spending at least 10 minutes making sure he was alone, he whipped out of his pocket his shrunk Firebolt. One of his prized possessions. The fastest broom on Earth.

He grinned and laughed as he pulled up from a particularly close dive. His boots skimming the grass that was damp with late night dew. He grinned and flew into the air, climbing higher and higher, simply enjoying the sensation of the air rushing past his face and the cold biting his limbs. He pushed forward and flew into a dive, the ground coming ever closer, closer, and closer.

At the last minute he pulled up, so close to the ground that he could count the individual drops of dew on the blades of grass. He smiled, the Wronsky Feint. His favourite manoeuvre.

He flew back up to the Castle and caught a person out on the grounds.

"Daphne." He said aloud.

Sure enough, with her blonde hair in a ponytail and in a thin dressing gown which fluttered in the faint breeze, Daphne Greengrass watched Harry's approach.

"How do you do that?" Daphne asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked, leaping off of the broom and landing in front of her,

"All of that! That was amazing." She said. She'd never been much of a Quidditch fan, but he made it look so easy, fun and even relaxing.

"I'd tell you, but it'd be easier to show you." Harry said, his broom in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Daphne said, wary of him now as he mounted his broom.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked, his hand outstretched to the wary and nervous girl.

"Honestly? No." she said.

"Then, can you learn to?" his hand not wavering.

"Maybe…" She said, and after a seconds hesitation she took his hand and hauled herself onto his broom. Linking her arms around his waist.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Tough!"

And they flew into the air.

They were probably up in the air for hours, the wind rushing past them, performing death defying stunts and flips, with Daphne screaming in Harry's ears the entire time. First from fear, then exhilaration. She loved it.

Then Harry soared up into the air, she tightened her already vice like grip on his waist as they climbed.

"And the finishing act." Harry called back to Daphne, who barely caught his words from the roaring wind. She looked down at the castle. Laid out beneath them, the lights illuminating the vast grounds and making it seem surreal.

Then they were falling. Daphne screamed herself hoarse as the plummeted to the earth bellow.

"Harry!" She screamed as they were about to hit the ground with incredible force, then she felt a yanking sensation and the soft of grass as the skimmed the ground, flying low back up to the castle, "You IDIOT!" She screamed and punched the laughing boy in the arm.

"You loved it really." Harry laughed.

"Yeah." She sighed after a little while, she had felt alive. Like she'd been on top of the world… She HAD to do this again!

They dismounted and rushed back to the Common Room,

"Thanks Harry. That was great!" Daphne said, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They both blushed and with a quick wave Daphne rushed down the stairs to the girls dorms. Leaving behind a blushing Harry Potter, who was smiling with his hand on his cheek. The feeling of Daphne's lips on his cheek still present.

Neville was running when Ron showed up.

He had thought that he would run around the Lake that very day as they had been set it as a homework task by Professor Black and he'd noticed Hermione and Harry doing it together every day since they had had the lesson.

Neville was thinking of ways to defend himself against the bullies, when low and behold, the cream of Hogwarts bullies Ronald Weasley launched himself at him from behind, sending them tumbling to the floor.

"Get off of me!" Neville roared when they came to a stop.

"Not so tough without Potter holding your back are you!" He sneered. Pinning Neville to the ground, with his full weight, his rancid breath all over Neville's face, "Now you're gonna get it."

Ron then made a mistake. He pulled his fist back to strike Neville.

"NO!" Neville roared and he pushed up, knocking Ron off balance and he shoved his fist up and punched Ron in his long crooked nose.

He rolled on top of the red head and rained punches down on the helpless bully, who was desperate to cover up from the blows, to no avail.

"I've had enough of you! You hear me?!" Neville roared.

Ron moaned and groaned as Neville's fists crashed down on his unprotected skull,

"You're gonna leave me alone! Ok? OK?!" Neville roared and grabbed Ron by the scruff of his neck and shook him. Watching as his head rolled back sickeningly.

Then Neville's rage cleared and he sat in shock at what he had done.

Ron's face was unrecognisable under the covering of blood and lumps and bruises covering it. Neville nearly vomited at the sight of it.

Neville saw the blood on his hands and gasped.

"Ron? Ron! Wake up!" He screamed, shaking him gently but receiving no response.

So Neville Longbottom did the only thing he could... He hooked his blood stained hands under Ronald Weasley's shoulders and dragged him back to the castle. Screaming for help the entire way...

Cho Chang was being held hostage by her usually aloof and proud dorm mates.

"Honestly Cho! Its paedophilia!" One voice yelled.

"If anything transpired it would be statutory at best!" said another.

"Will you leave me alone?!" Cho cried, she had been hounded by the entirety of the females in her House and a few of the males. Why, just that morning, Michael Corner, an incredibly handsome but surprisingly dense boy had come up to her in an attempt to court her.

"Why are you spending time with a Snake? There are plenty of us Eagles left who'd be happy to keep you entertained." He had said, flexing his muscles and sending some (supposedly) flirtatious winks in her direction.

He had left that conversation with a thick lip and a pair of INCREDIBLY sore genitals.

Unfortunately, the girls weren't so easily repelled. They had laid into her at breakfast, when Marietta had seen her ogling at Harry when his back was turned.

"Listen, Cho. We all know what's happened and we're all ready to help you." Marietta said calmly, with cheers of agreement for the girl.

"Listen, Marietta." I spat, "I have no idea what you're on about!"

"Oh really?! Two words sister. Position. Filler." Marietta growled.

"She has a point. You're using Harry as a replacement for Cedric because you're not fully over him." Mandy said calmly.

"I'm OVER Cedric! I'm ready to move on!" Cho roared desperately, she WAS ready to move on. Right?

"I'd be disgusted in you if you were FULLY over Cedric in 2 months." Padma Patil said from behind a magazine, lazily flicking the pages, "It would just show that you didn't love him."

Those words hit her like a physical blow. Yes, she had loved Cedric but she believed it was time to move on and Harry was just, well. Enticing. A year younger but walked, talked and handled himself (and others) like he was older. That, along with his dashing good looks and (mostly) kind, considerate and heart-warming personality was causing Cho to fall for the boy. Couldn't the people of her House see that?

"I just want to be happy. Am I not allowed to?" Cho asked bitterly, causing those who had scolded her to wince inwardly and look anywhere but at the girl. Guilt and regret written all over them.

"Then be happy." a voice said, "But you're fighting a losing battle with him."

Cho turned and saw Luna Lovegood perched on the edge of her bed. Legs crossed, with a pair of scissors and a copy of the Daily Prophet in her lap.

"What do you mean Luna?" Cho asked, trying to sound nice. Cedric had liked the little odd ball and she was determined to live up to her boyfriend's standard.

"Well. He has already made up his mind on who he would like to date." Luna said, her dreamy eyes not entirely focused.

"What? Who!?" Cho asked, cursing herself for sounding scared.

"Daphne Greengrass!" The girls all roared at once, causing Cho to jump.

"Huh?" Cho asked dumbly.

"He hangs around her all the time"

"They make googly eyes at each other when ever they're with each other."

"They were holding hands on the way to breakfast. You know. Before..."

The House stopped as they reminisced over breakfast, shuddering at once at the memory.

"Anyway, there is no point." Luna said.

"Yeah, he's bound to pick her over you." Padma chipped in, smirking. It felt good to get her own back on Cho,

"Fine!" Cho huffed and straightened up, "I'll just have to go down fighting, then!"

Then with that Cho Chang stomped out of the girls dormitories and slammed the door.

"What happened at breakfast?" Luna asked, not being at the meal,

"Well..." Padma began, wincing as she began.

**(***EARLIER***)**

The couple that was Daphne and Harry were brought off of cloud nine when screams came to them,

"Help! Someone get Pomfrey!"

They had been simply talking, getting to know the other as they entered the Great Hall. Their hands entwined innocently as they walked: laughing, smiling, blushing...

Then Neville came in with the body...

Harry and Daphne were at the least shocked when they saw Neville dragging a bloodied body into the Entrance Hall. People screamed, wretched and put their distance between the boy. All but Harry and Daphne.

"What happened?" Harry asked, coming up to Neville and immediately grabbing the body's feet.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing." Daphne stated, "Somebody get the Weasley's!"

Then Harry noticed the unmistakable mop of fiery orange hair.

"Ron?!" Harry whispered and looked to Neville, whose eyes didn't leave the battered teen he was lugging along. "What happened, Neville?"

"Make way! Shove off!" Two voices spoke and the crowd cleared to show the Weasley Twins closely followed by Ginny.

"Good god! What happened?" Ginny gasped.

"We don't know." Daphne said, casting a quick glance to Neville out of the corner of her eye. "Come on. Let's get him to the Hospital Wing."

Then with some heaving, they carried the semi-lifeless body of Ronald Weasley to the nurse.

**(***PRESENT***)**

"How is he?" Fred asked, concerned as Madam Pomfrey came out of the curtained off area in which his brother lay behind.

"Fine, he has been given potions for the pain and all of his wounds were superficial at best." Madam Pomfrey said, the Weasley trio nodding along, "Once the potions finish their work he'll be able to leave."

"When will that be?" Ginny asked.

"An hour at most." The Healer said and noticed a distant look on her face. The young girl nodded and abruptly exited. Surprising the few people there.

"What happened to him?" Fred asked.

"He'll know." George said jerking a thumb at Neville Longbottom. Who was under the combined scrutiny of the Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Along with the giant toad of a woman that is Dolores Umbridge.

"Mr Longbottom. I DEMAND to know what you have done to Mr Weasley!" Umbridge roared at the petrified and stuttering teen, with Harry being barely persuaded by Daphne not to involve himself as he watched in anger from the sidelines.

"Dolores! That is an inappropriate way to speak to a student." McGonagall growled,

"He is obviously concocting a lie in his devious mind." Umbridge sneered, "And I want the truth and nothing more."

"Mr Longbottom lacks the mental integrity to fabricate a lie. But I would like the truth also." Snape said calmly, sneering as he spoke at the petrified boy.

"Severus. That is inappropriate." Dumbledore sighed, sick of his friend's childish teasing of students.

"Tell us the truth Longbottom! At once!" Umbridge roared, making the boy jump and cower in the face of the four adults above him.

"ENOUGH! The four of you AREN'T helping!" Harry roared and they turned to see the boy who was trying to address the four of them collectively. Three of them seeing a fire in the boys emerald eyes that had only occupied one set of eyes before, Lily Evans.

"I will not be spoken to with such disrespect!" Umbridge screamed, bristled.

"Harry, calm down. This isn't your fight." Daphne muttered in his ear.

"He's my friend. That makes it my fight!" Harry growled before returning his attention to his four superiors, now treating them like he had many others, "You aren't going to get him to open up and speak if you scream and then don't give him chance to reply. Heck! He won't respond to the screaming!"

Professor McGonagall was about to retort, then Snape of all people put his hand on her shoulder and with a shake of his head, silenced the Transfiguration teacher. He was in awe of the boy but hid it masterfully.

Harry brushed past and got down on his knees so his eyes were level with Neville's.

"Nev? What happened?" he asked, his voice lost its menacing edge and was concerned and calmer. The emotional whiplash hit everyone in the room with a vengeance.

Neville couldn't meet the other boy's eyes. He was ashamed at what had transpired but when he saw Harry's emerald orbs from the corner of his eyes he saw them drag the answer from his mouth. Along with several sobs as he broke down in tears.

"Well. An expulsion is in order. I'll go sign the papers." Umbridge said.

"Not so fast Dolores. Shouldn't that matter be up to the Headmaster?" Snape asked, surprising Neville that he had leaped to his aid.

"Well. He attacked a student and seriously injured said student. Expulsion." Umbridge said smugly.

"The school rules dictate that a student's injury in the plight of self-defence puts the initial attacker at blame. Not the victim." Harry chirped up. Standing up now and staring down the pink clad toad woman, "Am I right Headmaster, sir?"

"Yes Harry. But we mustn't rely on one side of the story. We shall wait until Mr Weasley awakens." Dumbledore said calmly, invisible cogs turning in his old but cunning mind.

With a quick nod, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore exited the Hospital Wing. Leaving Harry to watch as Madam Pomfrey gave Neville some Calming Draught and a sleep potion. Neville curled up into a ball and his eyes fluttered closed.

Then Umbridge broke the calm,

"You will pay Potter. Mark. My. Words."

Harry spun and gave the considerably shorter woman a date with the stone flags of the floor with a roar of rage. She fell onto her butt and looked up fearfully at the enraged boy.

"You have some nerve showing your ugly face back here! You're lucky I don't turn you into a speck of dust for what you did and what you're trying to do!" Harry yelled at the woman. Umbridge looked to Madam Pomfrey for support, but the nurse appeared to be interested in a vial of potion, "You are intentionally leading a generation of students to the slaughter. They won't stand a chance against Voldemort!"

"He Who Must Not Be Named has NOT returned." She squeaked defiantly. Only to whimper in fright when Harry yelled again.

"I SAW HIM RETURN YOU IMBECILE!" Harry roared, pulling at his hair. The three women in the room (Daphne, Pomfrey and Umbridge) all perked up at this comment, "I still have injuries that HE inflicted on me to this day! He HAS RETURNED! And if you don't believe me, well. Don't come crying to me when he kills someone YOU care about. Or destroy something you treasure."

Then Harry left, followed by Daphne. Who called to him as she went. Leaving Umbridge on the floor. Thinking.

She had blindly followed Cornelius her entire career. She had found him invigorating and he had never been wrong before and she wasn't letting a mere BOY change that.

Ginny Weasley had the clear bottle on her beside cabinet. She stared at it for some time.

She had retrieved it from her brother's trunk over an hour ago and she didn't know what to do with it.

On the one hand. She would be doing Harry and herself a favour by disposing of it. She would not be forcing herself and him into a loveless relationship where she would probably have to pump out child after child to keep up the pretence of a happy wife. If only.

But, on the other hand. This was a key to infinite fame and riches for her and her family. They would be able to afford a proper house and new things and all sort of luxuries.

It would be wrong.

She found herself with a cork-less bottle of love potion tilted slightly over the sink. The liquid near the opening but not seeping through. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw visions of herself. One with Harry's arms around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck, another in an elegant white gown with her mother smiling proudly over her shoulder, then with a huge bump coming out from under her t-shirt with Harry smiling happily at her. All with her sombre expression and the tilted love potion bottle in hand. She tilted it further and the visions faded away. Her life with Harry Potter vanishing.

"It wouldn't be too bad." A voice in her head spoke, "You'd be a lucky woman."

All Ginny wanted to see was the liquid pour down the drain. For her life to not be set out already. But she knew that this would be one of many potions and if Dumbledore couldn't bed her to his will. He'd find someone he could. Someone gullible and pliable. With no moral compass and have her get Harry Potter under his thumb for him. This was nowhere near Dumbledore's only alley for success. Not by a long shot.

So that's why the un-spilled potion returned to Ron's trunk. Her hands were tied. She'd be punished for her disobedience. So she had to play along, at least for now. For she would be able to find a way out of this when the time presented itself. But Harry.

He was well and truly trapped…

"Harry? Harry!" Daphne called after the fuming boy. He was muttering under his breath, his shoulders square and he radiated hostility. A very infectious hostility, that fed her annoyance at being ignored.

"For god's sake Harry!" she cried when they entered the Slytherin common room some ten minutes later, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Look Daphne. I don't want to talk right now." He said, marching to the dorms. No one was in the common room. They were alone.

"NO! You can't lock me out! TALK!" Daphne shouted.

"I don't have to do anything I don't feel like doing." Harry said, but he did stop in his tracks, his back to her.

"EUGH! YOU ARE SUCH A GUY!" Daphne screamed, exasperated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said, his voice low as he turned and regarded the blonde.

"You'll be nice, sweet and great when you want to be. But overall, you're a massive cock!"

Then Blaise, Tracey and Milicent walked in.

"Woah! What's with the penis reference?" Blaise asked.

"This morning was great. Then Neville gets involved and you drop me like a hot potato!" Daphne continued, ignoring her friend.

"He was carrying a body, you idiot!" Harry yelled back.

"Yeah, the body of a guy he nearly beat to death!" Daphne screamed back.

"You two calm down okay?" Milicent tried but the two just continued.

"Then you're mooning over him for an hour! Are you gay or something?!" Daphne screamed.

"He needed a friend. What, am I supposed to leave him to the mercy of them?!" Harry replied.

"YES! FOR GOD'S SAKE IT WAS NOT YOUR FIGHT!" Daphne screamed.

"HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"WELL, HE'S NOT MINE?! I'M NOT HANGING OUT WITH THAT LOSER ANYMORE!"

"Then I guess I'm not hanging out with you then!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Then Harry and Daphne engaged in a vicious stare down, no one dared to interrupt. Until Harry spoke.

"You know, I was wrong about you." he said

"OH WOW! There's a first!" Daphne laughed sarcastically, "What were you wrong about, oh knowledgeable one?!"

Harry took a breath and he allowed the sadness to creep into his eyes as he spoke, "You're too flawed to be perfect."

The makeshift audience and the girl his words were directed at stood slack jawed at his words. Daphne somehow formed a coherent sentence after some time.

"You-you think I'm perfect." Daphne asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper,

Then with a sigh Harry answered.

"I did."

Then without a word Harry Potter turned and walked to the boys dorms. Leaving 3 shocked teens and one numb one. Who allowed a single tear of regret to carve a path down her pale cheeks as she watched him walk away.


	13. Falling Leaves and Firewhiskey

**Falling Leaves and Firewhiskey**

October. The month of falling leaves.

The academic year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in full swing. With students in the higher years of 5, 6 and 7 were groaning under the weight of extensive OWL and NEWT homework. Alongside extra curriculum groups: such as Quidditch. Which Harry was now a part of.

He had taken great pleasure in out-flying Draco Malfoy and clinching a place on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had felt proud that he had settled his vendetta against Malfoy, but slightly light headed over the fact he had to represent the House against Gryffindor the next week.

But he'd gone through worse.

Professor Sirius Black should have been ashamed at the amount of Firewhiskey he had consumed that evening. He was a role model, a mentor and (to some) a source of strength and guidance. But he had his reasons.

Dolores Umbridge had threatened that she would be making changes around Hogwarts and one of those was an Educational Decree that if the High Inquisitor found the lessons being taught inappropriate or unnecessary then they had the jurisdiction and authority to change them for the better.

That would be okay. If the High Inquisitor was none other than Umbridge and she wished to make Sirius' teaching career as short as possible.

_"I will take great pleasure in making you a minor blip in Hogwarts history." Umbridge said with a horrifically fake smile on her toad-like face._

_"And I, in making you a speck of dust beneath my fingernail." Sirius replied with an equally fake smile._

_"We'll see." Umbridge said crisply, knowing deep down that her threat was far more deadly. As did Sirius._

That had been when she had first returned and made her intentions known to her successor. She then had imposed a strict **'Ministry Approved' **method of teaching on him and his students. Making it harder and harder to teach them what was necessary. How to survive.

The second great Wizarding War was about to begin. Dumbledore was mobilising his army and, as Fudge feared, the students of Hogwarts were part of his militia but they were not to overrule the Ministry. They were to assault a more dangerous threat. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

But daily, Sirius had to wage a war against his captors, Umbridge and Dumbledore, who tightened invisible nooses around his neck as they tried to bend him to their will.

Umbridge was determined to get him to 'see the truth' that Voldemort hadn't returned and that a seasoned Auror and Ministry employee should not be so taken with Dumbledore's lies and should be supporting the Ministry. Not standing against it. Of course, supporting the Ministry was supporting Fudge and supporting Fudge meant that he was okay with him leading thousands of children to their untimely demises at the hands of Voldemort.

Where Umbridge's manipulations were outlandish and a source of ridicule, Dumbledore's were so subtle, so complex and so hidden that Sirius wouldn't be surprised if the entire school was **personally **under his thumb.

After the events in the Great Hall, Dumbledore had turned on Sirius and accused him of feeding Harry information (what information that was he didn't say) but under Truth Serum he profusely denied the charges made against him, leading Dumbledore to go into a tirade about traitors in the Order AND to keep a no longer sparkling blue eye on him.

Sirius felt elated and crushed that Harry was getting the information he needed to become what he had to be but it wasn't from him.

A smile came to Sirius' face, it was because he now knew that the people in the Order weren't all wrapped around Dumbledore's little finger. Someone remembered the Order's purpose: to destroy Voldemort.

"There's hope yet." He sighed to his empty office.

Stubborn as mules.

That would be the only way of describing the pair of them.

Daphne and Harry had been avoiding one another for almost 3 weeks. Their argument had left them with a bitter view of one another. Yet, they were both ready to forgive the other but their individual pride thwarted their attempts to go up and apologise for their stupidity.

Stubborn as mules.

Daphne saw Harry slip into a seat beside Hermione and begin to talk with her and Neville. She watched them laugh and talk and felt a slight pang of jealousy for the pair.

"Geez Daph! You're acting like someone's died!" Tracey exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, "Just go and apologise, then everything will be back to the way it was!"

"Why should I apologise?" Daphne growled.

"Maybe because YOU started it!?" Milicent said.

"Seriously? What was wrong with him sticking up for Longbottom anyway?!" Tracey asked.

"I thought you were meant to be my ever supportive friends?" Daphne said coldly, her Ice Queen Mask not slipping as she stared down the two girls.

"We are!" Milicent said quickly.

"But you've screwed up big time and we WOULD be bad friends if we didn't let you know that." Tracey said.

Now Daphne was confused. How had she screwed up? Tracey seemed to read her mind and responded to the question.

"Judging by what he said, did and does. He really likes you." She said, "And not future Lady Greengrass, but Daphne. You. Not your fortune."

"And he may be one of the only guys in this school who would feel that way, AND the only one that you could actually get somewhere with." Milicent chirped.

"By get somewhere, do you mean in a bed where he'll force heir after heir out of me?" Daphne growled.

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Milicent said frantically, to their enraged friend.

"She meant someone you could have a fulfilling emotional AND physical relationship with." Astoria Greengrass, of all people said, slipping into a seat next to Milicent and across from her sister.

"Funny, I don't believe that I asked for your input." Daphne growled at her un-fazed sister.

"No. But you need it." Astoria said, flicking her brown hair out of her eyes and speaking, "When you decided to be the 'Ice Queen' I thought you were mental. Then you explained what it's for."

"To keep out the wrong people. So?" Daphne interjected.

"SOOO! I say 'what if a nice guy comes along who would do you some good?' And you couldn't answer. But I know what happens now." Astoria said.

"Oh yeah?! What?!" Daphne growled.

"You go full Bitch and push them away."

Daphne went red with rage but Milicent stepped in.

"She has a point." Milicent said, "If you keep pushing him away, he'll end up with somebody else who wants him and you'll have to deal with the consequences."

"What do you mean, 'deal with the consequences?'" Daphne asked, suddenly nervous.

"Well, you can try and fix things with Harry and get everything you've ever wanted. Or you can push him away and-" Tracey said.

"End up with Draco Malfoy." Astoria interrupted bluntly, "Toodles!" Then Astoria shot up and waved as she left, an innocent smile on her face.

"Gods, I love her." Milicent laughed, "And don't say a word Trace!"

Tracey feigned disappointment but smiled. She looked to Daphne who was still allowing the revelation to sink in.

"3-2-1..." Tracey said silently and low and behold Daphne cringed.

"No WAY am I ending up with Malfoy!" she screamed in horror.

"So, are you gonna talk to Harry?" Tracey asked, a half smile on her face, which disappeared when Daphne got up and walked out.

"What's up with her?" Milicent asked.

Tracey didn't answer, instead she simply ran after her best friend. Who, if the floor was anything to go by, had tears streaming down her normally expressionless face.

Albus Dumbledore was in a difficult position.

Neville Longbottom was the key to the success or failure of his plan. What was his plan? Why to manipulate and control Harry Potter of course!

He was in a tight spot. If he allowed Longbottom to remain at Hogwarts, Harry may learn of his true heritage and power and then become too powerful to control.

But, if he was to expel the boy, he would earn the anger and hatred of many, including Harry. Making him too mad at him to ever allow himself to EVER take orders from him.

This was a rather unique position.

With the Gringott's incident and the ensuing argument in the Great Hall, Dumbledore had been on edge, then with the Howler's from Ragnok AND the mysterious Doe. Well, Dumbledore knew that he had to take a new approach in moulding Harry into the perfect saviour of wizarding Britain.

A martyr.

This new plan was dangerous, prone to failure and, if it did fail. Dumbledore would have Hell to pay as hundreds would be on his doorstep, baying for blood.

His blood...

"Knut for your thoughts?" Tracey asked her best friend when she caught up with the disturbingly calm blonde.

"That's highway robbery. I should get a least 3." she said, causing Tracey to smirk.

"Let's haggle." Tracey said and the two laughed softly.

"How bad did I screw up?" Daphne asked, her voice soft.

"Hey Daph it wasn't so bad"

"No. You, Mili and Tori were right. I'm stubborn as a mule and I'm letting my pride ruin my life."

Tracey looked to her friend and saw unshed tears threatening to burst free.

"Come here." Tracey said and pulled the girl into her arms. Where she sobbed and drenched her shoulder in tears.

"I'm scared Trace." Daphne whimpered.

Tracey held her friend at arms length and waited for her to continue.

"I don't want to end up living like some sex tool for someone like Malfoy. I want to be free. Not tied down."

"And you will be." Tracey assured her friend.

"But what if it's true?" Daphne moaned.

"What if what's true?" Tracey asked.

"What if You Know Who HAS returned?"

That was a question that had concerned both of them. Harry was certain that the Dark Lord had returned from the dead. Which didn't seem too impossible. As he had done so too. Technically.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Tracey asked.

"If You Know Who has returned, and he wins, then you know what will happen to us."

They both shuddered and Tracey's hands immediately retracted. The stories circulating around after the first war on what the Death Eaters did to female prisoners were disgraceful and the few who survived, well. Let's say they weren't the same.

"Then we won't let him win." Tracey said determinedly, "But what's this got to do with Harry?"

"Harry defeated Him last time. People expect him to do it again." Hermione said, appearing out of nowhere with a stack of books in her hands.

"What are you doing here?!" both girls almost shrieked.

"Don't you realise where you are?" Hermione huffed and the two girls noticed their surroundings. They were in the Library.

"Wow. Who knew?" Daphne muttered.

"So. You Know Who is the dark side of wizardry. The side of evil who stood otherwise unopposed in the last war." Hermione began.

"Hundreds died fighting him!" Tracey almost shouted.

"Everyone who went up against was destroyed. But according to history, whatever happened when he went up against Harry destroyed him once and for all." Hermione said.

"Or so we thought." Daphne chipped in, receiving a nod.

"But, he supposedly killed Harry. Correct?" Tracey said.

"OR... Nobody was killed at all and they were both waiting until now to finish each other off. Maybe You Know Who was too weak to strike again after trying to kill Harry and Harry was too young to do anything anyway."

"So, you're saying, that now You Know Who's stronger and Harry's old enough to actually do something..." Daphne said.

"And they've both come back to finish each other off!" Tracey hissed.

"Fate put them together again to see who will win." Hermione said and walked over to a table and placed down her huge pile of books.

"What's this got to do with what we were talking about?" Daphne said, now trying to steer the conversation away from the grim topic of an imminent showdown with The Dark Lord and the newly christened Boy Who Lived (the only child to survive the direct wrath of Voldemort).

"Well, you shouldn't push anything on Harry as he has lots on his plate; try not to be such a bitch." Hermione said calmly, unhappy at using the word but not thinking of a better alternative.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be a Malfoy puppet. You and Harry can have a chance just, you know. He'll probably be a bit... sensitive.

Seeing as he has the fate of our kind resting on his shoulders." Hermione said, finishing Tracey's train of thought.

"Ok. I'll go and apologise." Daphne said, attempting to swallow her huge ego.

"Cool. But one thing, Daph." Tracey said.

"What?!" Daphne growled, annoyed at the amount of requests being piled on for today,

"You CAN make him feel a bit guilty, if you want." Tracey said with a wink and watched as the blonde smirked and walked off, leaving the two brunettes to snicker in the solitude of the Library.

A group of burly, testosterone filled boys ran into the Great Hall cheering, brandishing packages and high fiving members of their House.

The Slytherin Quidditch Team.

"What's all this, Montague?" Angelina Johnson spat, standing up with several of her team following suit.

"Well, Johnson, my team's just got its kit through and we're going down to the pitch to try it out." Montague replied, watching as the Gryffindor team rallied behind its captain. "We've got a week until the first game, so we're going to get in as much practice as possible."

"Hmm, true. You need to make sure you lose with dignity, right?" Fred Weasley said calmly and those listening in on the Gryffindor table sniggered.

"Well, on the contrary. With 4 days of practice, I think we'll be laughing at you when the Snitch's in OUR possession." Warrington chipped in with nods from Crabbe and Goyle, the new Beaters.

"4 days! You can't possibly have that many practices!" Katie Bell roared.

"Doesn't matter Katie, we'll still thrash them." George chirped.

"I'll organise a couple of practices for when the match comes up, we'll be better than ever." Angelina said, beginning to turn and walk up to the staff table to do just that.

"That won't be possible Johnson." Montague sneered and threw a sheet of rolled up parchment in her direction, which was caught and unrolled by Ginny Weasley.

"There are no available slots!" she yelled.

"WHAT?!" The team roared, much snatching and staring at the paper confirmed it.

"I believe there was a slot on the 27th." Warrington said calmly.

"But that's well after the game!" Ginny roared.

"Really? Shame that." Warrington sneered; happy he'd gotten the desired effect.

"Whatever. Let it go. They need all the time they can get with Malfoy and his goons on the team." Fred and George said in unison with cheers of agreement passing up and down the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, let them have the practices. They're not a Quidditch team anyway." Ginny said.

"Yeah, they're a flying Nimbus 2001 advertisement." Fred snorted.

"Well. This year we're advertising a Firebolt." Goyle blurted out and the team groaned. Slapping him upside his head and scolding him for revealing it.

"Oh what? Did Draco's daddy buy you new brooms?!" Katie sneered and laughs resounded through the Hall. As people from other Houses moved over to see what the commotion was about, including the likes of Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall.

"Who said anything about Malfoy?" Montague asked innocently.

"Draco Malfoy is no longer holding a position on our team." Warrington sneered.

"What?" Angelina asked, cursing herself for sounding worried. Malfoy was a terrible Seeker who bought his way onto the team. But with him out, who was replacing him?

"Worried now aren't you?" Crabbe sneered.

"We outsourced and found a perfect candidate for the role of Seeker on our team." Montague said.

"Who?!" The Weasley trio asked at once.

"Me." Harry said, standing up from his seat beside Neville and standing next to his captain.

McGonagall gulped and Hooch smiled.

_'Finally.' _she thought, _'A REAL Quidditch player!'_

Montague threw an arm around the younger boy. Who immediately shrugged it off and stood with his arms crossed awaiting his verdict.

"Wow! The Gryff's are speechless!" Blaise commented as he stepped forward, being appointed the position of Chaser weeks ago.

"You're pathetic Montague." Angelina sneered.

"Madam Hooch. What's you're verdict on Harry's skill?" Blaise said.

"What's she got to do with anything?" Cormac McKlaggon (the Gryffindor reserve Keeper) shot in.

"I was present for their practice." Madam Hooch answered, "And I say that Potter is one of the best Quidditch players to join ANY team in Hogwarts history."

Everyone listening in gasped, Madam Hooch wasn't one to compliment people unless they deserved it. The two team captains now stared the each other down.

"It doesn't matter. You've got ONE good player and we've got a team full." Angelina sneered.

"Really now? Then we'll have to put that to the test. Because so do I." Montague sneered in return,

"What do you suppose?"

"Maybe a small wager?"

"Hmm. Ok." Angelina said, with a smile and pulled out a round gold coin, "I bet you three Galleon that my team will demolish yours."

"You're on." Montague said with a grin as Angelina stopped brandishing the coin and put it away. The pair shook hands and the Slytherin team departed, leaving the Great Hall.

"You're a moron Angie." Fred sighed.

"You've lost yourself money their." George sighed.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked in her friend's place.

"We've played Harry in Quidditch over the holidays. Even without the Firebolt, he is unbeatable." Ginny said.

"And Slytherin's team has ALWAYS been a powerful team." Cormac said.

"And with no practices until AFTER the match, we're not going to be ready to take them on." Fred said.

"Come on. We've beaten Slytherin in the past!" Angelina exclaimed, trying to lift the morale of her team.

"We had Ollie. And they didn't have Potter." Fred said bitterly. Angelina sighed, she had a very big boots of her predecessor's to fill.

"Is he really that good?" Katie asked hesitantly.

"No." George sighed, sitting down and staring into his oatmeal, "He's better..."

Daphne was outside when her House's team walked out. She looked and saw him. Harry was talking to Blaise as the black boy passed him a wrapped package that they all seemed to have a variation of.

She froze in her tracks and prepared to talk to Harry. Then she realised she had nothing to say. She caught Harry's eye and her breath caught in her throat and something flashed across his face. His green eyes showed a million emotions at once before going blank. He gave her a brief nod of recognition which Daphne replied to with a small nod of her own as she watched him walk off with Blaise.

"Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT!" Daphne cursed to herself. Why had she not reacted? What was wrong with her?

"What happened there?!" Astoria hissed, coming up behind her sister and making her jump.

"I swear! Stop doing that!" Daphne shouted, her hand on her chest.

"Geez, it's only me! Little Miss 'Screws Up The Perfect Chance To Get Back The Guy Of Her Dreams'!"

"He. Is. NOT the boy of my dreams!" Daphne roared. Attracting attention from all around the Entrance Hall.

"OK, but do you know who does think he's the boy of THEIR dreams? Cho Chang." Astoria said, smirking as Daphne blushed beetroot red.

"Erm, err, I- I don't care." Daphne stuttered, jealousy showing through a stupid blush that came through her 'Ice Queen' façade whenever Harry was involved, jealousy roaring through her system over Cho. She had never liked Cho. She was extremely full of herself and she was one of the many who were happy that she had to retake the year. It knocked her down a couple of pegs.

"Well, if you don't care, you won't mind that." Astoria said smirking as she pointed to something over her shoulder.

Daphne turned and pretty much turned green with jealousy and red with rage. Cho Chang was pretty much throwing herself at Harry as he leaned against a wall and flirted back. He seemed bored as he spoke but the flirting was present in the blush on the Asian girl's face and the more obvious signs that she thought she had him.

"That Bitch." She blurted out and remembered her sister was behind her, "What do you want?!"

"For you to be happy big sis." Astoria said, with the utmost sincerity, "The Quidditch match between us and the Gryff's is on Saturday. Get off your arse and win back you're man by then. Or Hoe Chang will win and I KNOW you don't want that to happen. Got it?"

"One day, Tori. I'll find out who ever this mystery guy of YOURS is. Then you'll be sorry." Daphne threatened half heartedly, yet again the wisdom of her little sister was unmatchable.

"Yeah well. Good luck." Astoria said, turning just in time to stop her sister from seeing the blush on her cheeks when the Lion that had caught her attention passed by and smiled kindly in her direction, "Cause nowadays I'm MORE of an Ice Queen then you are. See ya!"

Then she left, leaving Daphne with her thoughts. When a cold sensation poured through her. Like a bucket of ice cold water was poured into her very skull. Numbing her mind.

She looked to Harry and felt nothing but indifference. A flash of something sparked in her mind but when she pursued it nothing was found. She shrugged and went off to find Tracey. She felt she had been about to do something but couldn't place her finger on it.

'Oh well.' Daphne thought, 'Probably wasn't THAT important anyway.'

And in the doorway of the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore retracted his Legemins probe from the girl's mind. The compulsion charms were in place. The plan was working perfectly.

Soon, Harry Potter would be in his power...


	14. Feathered Creature

**Feathered Creature**

_The humming bird flew out of its secret hiding place and flew out across the Black Lake. It flew purposefully towards the castle. The lights were shining out onto the grass and illuminated the path for the colourful bird to take. Leading it to an open window on the ground floor. Making it easier to go were it needed to be._

_Flying low to the ground, skimming the floor with its small talons as it flew through the corridors in search of- there! The room of the moving staircases._

_It flew up higher before plummeting into the darkness. Pulling up just before the stone flags destroyed it._

_The feathered creature chirped quietly and the secret doorway to the Slytherin Common Room opened wide. As did another door. A door to a Professor's private quarters._

_Professor Severus Snape's._

_The humming bird flitted in just ahead of Snape and flew up as high as the dungeon-like room would allow. Using the shadows to hide from the acting Potions Master. _

_'Pfft! Potions Master?' It thought to itself, 'The man is gifted yes, but no master.'_

_Snape saw nothing out of order so he closed the secret doorway after his exit. The humming bird flitted to the far end of the Common Room and yet again pulled of a spectacular drop into a staircase leading into darkness._

_The girls' dormitories. Passing through the curse which keeps others out, the humming bird flies in search of its target._

_Daphne Greengrass._

_The humming bird landed on her bed frame and looked down at the girl who held his ward's affection. The humming bird puffed out its chest and allowed magic to seep through its small form. A trail of grassy green magic seeped from the bird and travelled down to the sleeping girl. As soon as it came near to her the girl shone an icy blue. Prepared to attack the foreign magic._

_After some time the magic accepted that the foreigner meant no harm and allowed it entrance. The green beam entered the girl's aura of magic and searched for its target. The OTHER foreign magic. The magic belonging to Albus Dumbledore._

_It was there. A deeper blue in the world of ice. Pulsing and forging its way over the girls magic. Leeching on it to complete its task of subjugating the girl. A blue strand coming from this leech lead away. Back to the source, Dumbledore himself._

_The humming bird's magic was ready to rip the probe to shreds but it relented. Instead, it sent a pulse up the wire and to the source of the spell and watched as it detached itself and flew back to its home. Wounded and defeated. _

_The humming birds magic reached into the mind of the newly liberated girl's dreams (which were some not very innocent dreams of a certain green eyed male she knew) and spoke to her within her mind._

_"You have been under the influence of a compulsion charm, cast by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He is to not be trusted."_

_"Who are you?" The girl asked the intruder of her mind, she had never experienced such a vivid dream in her life._

_"An ally. I seek to make up for an ancient sin and to make a better world. To do that Dumbledore's plans must be thwarted. Do NOT allow yourself to be alone with the man. He will control you again." The humming bird spoke and began to withdraw._

_"Wait! Why not?!" Daphne called to the bird. But it had already disappeared._

Daphne awoke in a cold sweat. She had had a vivid dream of a bird who gave her some kind of warning. One about Dumbledore casting a compulsion charm on her.

"Yeah right." Daphne snorted and prepared to go back to sleep and disregard the dream, when a set of colourful green and red feathers caught her eye on her pillow.

What did THAT mean? She had to tell the others...

_A House Elf was delivering a note to Harry Potter when the humming bird swooped in._

_The letter was infused with some sort of familiar magical signature._

_'Dumbledore.' It thought. It swooped down onto the letter and, with yet another use of its extensive magical stores, removed the second compulsion charm of the evening. It then sat on the bed frame of the boy's bed and entered his dreams._

_"Dumbledore is attempting to control you."_

_"Why? What have I got to offer?" The boy replied, his dream self was in an empty room. Whatever he had been dreaming probably wasn't that recent._

_"Check the box you requested from Gringotts. Then follow the corridor through the dungeons. There is a dead ended corridor on the other side of the stairs. Slice your palm and allow the blood to drench the wall. The door will only open to your blood."_

_"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Harry asked, his dream form crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow._

_"Learn to trust others." The humming bird said as it faded._

_"Make me." Was the boy's response._

Harry opened his eyes and allowed a shaky breath to escape his system. He rolled out of bed and landed on a hands and knees on the cold stone floor. Shivering, he crawled over to his trunk and after some rummaging pulled out the small box he had been given.

After expanding it into a small chest, he opened the lid and pulled out a small envelope with his name on it. After revealing that it was an inventory note from Griphook he pulled out the first stack of neatly placed papers and began his late night read.

_The humming bird was anxious to get back. Yet, it felt good to be out on Hogwarts' grounds again. The humming bird flew out onto the grass and out towards the forest. It was time to go home. _

_The humming bird's plan was in motion._

Albus Dumbledore felt a stinging in his chest. Followed by a brief flash of pain in his head, which forced the elderly man to lean on his mahogany desk and hold his head in pain. He groaned when he was able to stand again and gingerly tested his magical core and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. His power was fine and he seemed in perfect health.

Yet Dumbledore knew, deep in his bones, that something had happened.

Something bad.

The tension before the first game of the Hogwarts Quidditch season hadn't been this bad since Oliver Wood's final year. When they defeated Slytherin when the team had been top of the board the entire year.

The Gryffindors were in a state of depression that they had lost an apparently incredible player to the Snakes. They were also infuriated that they were unable to perform practices in the stadium, so they resorted to doing them over the lake.

They always returned drenched.

Hexes and curses flew across the corridors between both Houses and both Quidditch teams were escorted to class by bodyguards so they were to be in top shape for the game.

So when Harry (their star player) 'woke up' with a splitting headache two days before the game. Well. The word of the day was 'Panic'...

"I'm telling you, it was the Weasley seeker. That bitch is so bad she had to resort to sabotage." Was a Ravenclaw boy's response.

"No! It was Chang. She's been with Potter all the time. It was obviously her."

"Malfoy, it's gotta be Malfoy. He was so peeved when he got kicked off the team."

"Yeah, bet daddy got him something to deal with him."

Only Blaise Zabini knew what had happened to the boy.

"So, what is your FULL title?" Blaise asked as he watched him consume his 25th goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Lord Harrison Jameson Potter Peverell Evanston is what I know so far. I was reading up on some others but I don't want to add them to my name just yet." Harry replied before refilling his goblet.

"So, what? You're now what? A Lord?" Blaise asked.

"Yep!" Waving a hand with a ring on it in Blaise's face, "But no one can know."

"Your secret's safe with me." Blaise said, smiling at his friend. After 4 years of hanging out with a bunch of girls, it felt great to have another boy to talk too.

"Hey, Harry!" Cho said, coming up behind the boy and watching him clutch his head and wince.

"Hey, Cho." He said through gritted teeth, his hand clutching his head, the knowledge he had obtained and the rush of magical access he'd received from the ring had given him his headache. He had a ring from several different wizarding families combined into one on his ring finger, his mind was overloaded with the information he had received from each of them.

"I was wondering; do you want to walk to class with me?" Cho asked, straightening her robes as she spoke.

"Erm, OK." Harry said, shrugging and watched as the girl beamed and waved as she walked off to get her breakfast.

"Question, WHY?!" Blaise asked.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Harry said.

"Yeah, but do you, you know, like her?"

"Quite honestly, no. And even if I did, she was this Cedric Diggory's girl. Not mine." Harry admitted, finding it quite easy to open up to Blaise, he was calm, collected and didn't judge. He was quite tempted to release his burden to the boy but he felt that it was his weight to carry.

"Well. She's into you. Just to let you know." Astoria Greengrass said, popping up behind Harry and making the pair of boys turn and stare at the 3rd year.

"Eavesdropper." Harry smirked.

"So you don't like Hoe Chang over there right?" She replied.

Harry nodded with a frown on her face. Cho seemed nice but nobody seemed to like her. Maybe she was as two faced as many people around here.

"So, if you don't like Chang, when are you going to ask Daphne out?" Astoria said, slipping into a seat besides Harry and staring him down. Watching with amusement as he blushed and stuttered, grasping for words like one would grasp at water. It would forever slip through your fingers.

"Why do you think he likes Daphne?" Blaise said, smirking as Harry nodded along.

"Well. Come on. The pair of you are one of a kind. The moment one of you sees the other everything else stops existing. Am I right?" Astoria asked, smirking as Harry failed to come up with a legitimate response, "Just think about it." Then the girl left their table.

"You are SO into Daphne!" Blaise smirked.

"Shut up." Was Harry's response.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating for so long! Hopefully the two chapters in one day make up for it? And, just saying, reviews make some people update faster. Just saying. Hint, hint. XD**


End file.
